


When stars shatter

by Jinxbymidnight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bugformers, Bugformers AU, Dragons, Drift - Freeform, F/M, Faeformers AU, First Contact AU, Folklore, Greek Mythology AU, I have no idea what I'm doing, Liaison au, NSFW, Rodimus - Freeform, Tarn - Freeform, Yandere, angel au, fae, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxbymidnight/pseuds/Jinxbymidnight
Summary: A collection of works I've written which may be found on tumblr too. Mostly featuring Tarn and Drift, but we'll see how it progresses. They're mostly yandere fics, so come quench thy thorst.





	1. Breath of freedom (Tarn/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I've submitted this on tumblr to a certain blog and you'll probably know me as Fae Tarn anon from there lmao. It's a spin off of PotatooftheLand's Faeformer Tarn fics which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31711701)

You were out 

You didn't know how you got out, but you did 

(It was probably Nickel who left the portal open when they all left to find their next target, she did seem sympathetic to your situation and would most likely be the last person Tarn suspected) 

You didn't know how much time you had left before Tarn sensed something was wrong, or payed you a surprise visit instead of going with his team, so you had to hurry 

Leaving The Peaceful Tyranny was easy enough, but navigating the forest wasn't 

Each movement from a small creature, or snap of a twig sent shivers of fear up your spine, but you had to carry on 

Freedom was so close and if you chickened out now, Tarn would literally chain you to his wrist when he found you! 

Pausing behind a tree, you caught your breath, nervously peering around to see if you were being followed 

You couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but you knew all Fae were tricky, so you waited 

A minute passed 

And then another and no creatures had leapt out at you, no Fae materialised from the shadows, no Pet sniffing you out

When it came to you, Tarn wasn't the most patient of Fae so if he was here, he would've taken you by now 

You released the breath that you didn't even know you were holding before steeling yourself 

Yes, you had left The Peaceful Tyranny, but you weren't out of the danger zone yet 

You weren't safe yet 

(Secretly, you knew you'd never be safe because as soon as the sun set, Tarn would be back to hunt you down and drag you back into the forest unless you got to a sanctuary first) 

But back to escaping the forest, you were sure you'd ran in a straight line, and Tarn didn't know you were gone yet, so logically, the forest hadn't been twisted to lead you back to him 

You just had to keep going! 

You had to ignore the stitch in your side, ignore the cramps that were starting to ache in your legs, ignore the dragging of the heavy, ornamental dress that Tarn had made you wear, and just keep going! 

But you knew you wouldn't get far with this dress slowing you down, it's white colour was a stark contrast to the colors of the forest so that wasn't helping things 

You quickly grabbed a sharp pebble from the ground and used it to tear off the bottom half of your dress 

Yes, it was a pretty dress, but it had to go

Still, you couldn't leave the remains of the dress here, Tarn would find it and the Pet would take your scent from it and sniff you out! 

A devious thought entered your mind, and with a giggle, you picked up the cut off bits and dumped it in the river that was running by you 

That would distract him long enough for you to get to a sanctuary 

With renewed confidence, you hurriedly started back on your path to freedom, not knowing if you were ever going to get out of this place in one piece or not 

Eventually, you reached the edge of the forest and without looking back, you stepped over the border that separated the forest from the rest of the world 

The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, and you could faintly hear the sound of a dog barking

Finally 

You were free 

You were out of Tarn's clutches and the nightmare was finally over 

You fell to your knees and couldn't help the laughter that slipped past your lips 

You were safe!

You were free! 

You didn't have to worry about Tarn's hands running over your body, you didn't have to worry about him invading your personal space and insisting on you being in his lap, you didn't have to worry about his reaction to you not kissing him back 

The rays of the sun felt foreign on your face after your time in Tarn's clutches for who knows how long 

Instantly, the smile melted off of your face and you sobered up 

Tarn had told you that his realm had a spell tied into it that would slow down human ageing, and you knew that time passed differently in the realm of the Fae, so how long had you been gone for? 

You couldn't have been gone for too long, right? 

You rose to your feet and hurriedly walked along the path that ran at the edge of the forest

You knew this path, but the last time you had used it was when you went to visit Tarn, thinking that he was still Damus 

Shuddering slightly at the memory, you picked up your pace 

Your town wasn't far from here, and you couldn't wait to see your friends and family again! 

You missed them all so much, but did they remember you? 

The sun was beginning to set, so you broke into a run, your heart swelling with happiness as you saw a familiar hill - just beyond that hill was your town!

You were almost home! 

You couldn't even feel the cramps in your legs or the stitch in your side at this point because you were so excited! 

Finally!

You went over the hill and your heart almost stopped beating at what you saw 

In the place your lively town used to be, you only saw ruins

An unknown force made your feet go forward towards the gates that usually welcomed visitors into the main square that was normally bustling with activity, even at this time 

But all that you could see were crumbled houses, dirty paths that looked like they hadn't been used in years, and only a few shiny cobbled stones that marked where the centre of trade used to be 

_What happened_ you wondered as you stared up at the crumbling wreck that was once your home and sanctuary, having found it after wandering around through the ghost town

You could hear footsteps behind you, but you couldn't care who it was at this point 

"Hello?" a female voice called, and you turned to see a young woman wearing weird clothes standing there, looking just as confused as you were

"Hi?" You offered "Um... What happened here?" 

"This town?" The girl's eyebrows rose up "You mean you don't know? This place has been like this for years now. You seriously don't know?"

You shook your head want the girl shrugged slightly 

"It all started when girl went missing here, decades ago. Taken by the Fae, they say. Apparently she was a pretty thing so that's why she was taken. Her family never stopped looking for her but they all died... Eventually, everyone moved out because they didn't want their children to be taken by the Fae too. But this was ages ago when they believed in all that. Personally, I think she ran off with a boyfriend and got married, but people believed anything back then, so that's why they blamed Fae for her vanishing. Excuse me, I have to go" 

The girl turned on her heel and left, leaving you all alone 

You couldn't believe this... 

You fell to your knees, desperately trying to comprehend what had happened 

You'd been gone for decades and everyone you'd ever loved was gone now 

Gone like your whole town... 

You could've sworn you were only with Tarn for a short while, not for literal decades! 

But it didn't matter now 

Everything was gone 

But you could adapt to this 

You just had to get used to this day and age, and hope that one day, you'd be reunited with people from your town who were probably ancient by now 

You just had to accept what had happened and move on 

But you couldn't! 

How could you? 

You'd just lost everything because a homicidal shadow demon loved you and wanted to keep you with him forever 

Now what?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" You heard a familiar voice behind you 

Tarn

"I warned you" he spoke, sitting behind you and pulling you into his lap, you didn't even have the strength to push him away as he made you lean back into his chest 

"You could've just stayed with me, and you would never have known about what happened to your town. Now look how sad you are" he nuzzled your hair, moving his mask a little to kiss the crown of your head 

You couldn't say anything 

The shock of what happened to your entire family and town hadn't set in yet, and you couldn't even gauge how angry Tarn was at this point 

"I didn't expect you to be this devious, my dear. Trying to throw me off your scent by tossing the skirt of your dress into the river - that was a sneaky move, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were a Fae too"

He didn't seem that angry, just surprised

Oh, and overwhelmingly smug at catching you again 

"How did you find me?" you asked, peering up at him as he smiled down at you, eyes gleaming from behind his mask 

"You belong to me, and I take care of things that are mine" he pressed his lips to yours, making you flinch back slightly and pull away

"But I don't belong to anyone but me" You knew you sounded childish which was emphasized by your curled up state in his lap, but you were too exhausted and emotionally drained to care 

He only chuckled, beginning to run his clawed hands up and down your bare legs, making you swat at him 

"I should get you shorter dresses, to show off your beautiful legs" he mused, ignoring your scowl at the suggestion "You will look simply ravishing in shorter dresses" 

"You could just let me go" You pleaded, looking up at him with big eyes, a huge contrast to the scowl that marred your face not even a few minutes ago "I don't do well in enclosed spaces" 

Tarn only chuckled, standing up with you still in his arms 

"I'm not letting you go anytime soon. Beauty such as yours shouldn't be squandered amongst the humans"

"Where are you taking me?" you asked, looking up at him as he smirked behind his mask down at you 

"We're going home, and this time, I'll be keeping a closer eye on you" 

He began walking the long way out of the town, and you shifted uncomfortably in his arms 

"I can walk by myself" You muttered sulkily 

Tarn smiled indulgently down at you 

"I know that, my dear, but I'd rather hold you in my arms to make up for the time that you weren't in my arms. Also, I'd rather not have you running away from me again" 

"You're not angry?" you questioned softly, looking up at him 

"Oh, trust me, my darling, I'm furious" he smiled pleasantly down at you and you flinched 

He wouldn't hurt you, right? 

"But don't worry, you're safe with me" He nuzzled you with a wider smile "I won't let you get hurt by anyone or anything. I'll protect you" 

That was actually really sweet... If he wasn't the one you needed protection from 

Turning your attention from him, you looked at your surroundings, finding yourself utterly surprised to see the forest coming back into view 

What? How did Tarn walk that far and that fast? You didn't even have time to bargain for more freedom now that you were almost at the forest! 

"How did we even get this far?" 

Tarn smirked 

"Time can go quite fast when you're sulking and plotting your escape" he shifted you in his arms so that you were more comfortable 

"You could just let me go..." You tried again squeezing his arm gently "Tarn... Please?" 

Tarn stopped and stared down at you, his expression unreadable behind his mask 

You gave him your best puppy eyed look and that seemed to affect him because he nuzzled you again 

"I can't let you go. You know this. Besides, times have changed, you wouldn't be able to survive long in these times"

Yeah, I wonder whose fault that is, you thought scathingly 

Tarn continued walking towards the nearest cluster of trees that protruded from the forest when he looked down at you again 

"And as much as I enjoyed this game of cat and mouse, I prefer to have the upper hand in those types of games" he pressed a kiss to your forehead "We might have to play this again" 

Yeah, if I can get away from this hell hole, you thought, huffing slightly 

Tarn seemed to ignore your sulking because he stopped just before the tree line of the forest that would once again become your prison 

"And now we cross the threshold, like married couples do" he smirked down at you "How fitting, you're wearing white" 

Your heart seemed to stop in your chest 

No 

You didn't want to marry him! 

You didn't want to be bound to him forever! 

And as Tarn entered the forest with you in his arms, you bitterly wondered how it had all come to this 

Not long ago, you were laughing with your mother over something during lunch, and now? 

Now you were a prisoner to a Fae turned monster who loved you to the point of obsession 

And unlike Persephone, you wouldn't get to escape

Not even for a little bit


	2. Two minutes to midnight (Tarn/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a spin off of the pervious chapter, if the reader did escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a gift for PotatooftheLand and you'll also find it on their tumblr but I hope you'll enjoy it too!

You quickly slammed the door shut behind you, wincing slightly as the ancient house seemed to groan in protest

You'd found your old house and you certainly weren't about to go back to being Tarn's treasure again

You hurried into the kitchen, ignoring how everything seemed to be the way you left it, and looked for the salt container

Salt didn't rot so you knew it would be good to use to deter Tarn - all Fae hated salt

After rummaging around in the rotting cupboards you finally found a few tubs of salt

Your parents always insisted on having a surplus of salt and iron to ward off Fae

You didn't see the need for it back then, but now you did

Stopping for a moment, you thought about your wonderful parents

They probably thought you ran away without even writing a letter of goodbye, they probably thought you didn't love them anymore!

Your hands shook slightly, and you didn't know you were crying until you felt the wetness of your tears on your cheeks

You'd lost everything you'd ever loved because a homicidal shadow demon loved you

Your hands tightened into fists and your grief instantly turned to anger

You'd make Tarn pay for this!

You grabbed the salt as well as a container of iron nails and began salting all the doorways and windows on your house, after locking them all of course

Fae literally took anything as an invitation in, and you weren't about to go back to being Tarn's plaything again

Nope

You rummaged around for other ways to deter Tarn, finding an old horseshoe as well as some dried rowan berries - both of them were excellent when one wanted to deter Fae

You quickly fortified your makeshift defences before heading down to the kitchen, drawing a circle of salt around yourself and lighting a few candles for warmth

The wind howled ominously as you curled up, watching the flickering candles nervously

The shadows that the candles cast seemed writhe against the faded kitchen walls in the form of monsters but you knew this was all Tarn's doing

He'd found you and unless your defences held, you were done for

The glass planes in the windows rattled and you briefly held your breath, wondering if they were able to withstand Tarn's power

He was trying to scare you into coming out, but you weren't going to fall prey to his scare tactics

"I'm not afraid of you" You whispered, curling up on the floor tighter "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you"

Your voice steadily rose in volume as you repeated those words, your fear turning to anger

"I'm not afraid of you, and you are not welcome here. _Get out"_

A fierce wind shook the entire house and you braced yourself, briefly wondering if he'd storm in and snatch you up

Miraculously, the wind stopped and you released the breath you didn't know you were holding

He was gone

You smiled weakly, but you knew he wouldn't stay gone for long

You needed to get out, but first you needed to wait until sunrise because it was still dangerous to go out at night

You settled down for the night, but after an hour of two of just lying there, you rose and began to wander the house nervously

The floorboards creaked under your every step and dust was everywhere, as well as cobwebs and a number of other things your mother would turn her nose up at

Everything was just as you'd left it

Your parent's room was the same, just riddled with dust and critters that had made their home there

You wandered to your room and stood in the doorway, surveying the room

It was exactly how you'd left it the morning you went to visit Damus - the bed was unmade, some of your clothes lay in a pile on the floor that you'd forgotten to pick up and your desk still had papers that were now faded cluttered everywhere on it

It was still home...

But you could only stay tonight

Tarn would be back to hunt you down soon

You went back to the kitchen and sat at the dining table, bitterly wondering how your life had gone downhill so fast

Not long ago, you sat at this very table with your parents, chatting about everything and nothing

And now?

Now there wasn't anyone left that you knew

What were you going to do now?

As you silently pondered what to do, the sun rose and you decided it was time to go

It was best to keep moving so Tarn couldn't find you easily

You squeezed some old iron nails into the ruins of your outfit and sprinkled yourself with salt - salt and iron were both powerful deterrents to Fae, even Tarn would be affected by them both

You clenched your hands and left the house and your town for the last time

You'd always imagined your departure from this town would be because you were getting married and were moving to a bigger house with your spouse, and not because a shadow demon was chasing you

You followed the beaten track away from the town, and away from the forest, hoping to find anyone who could help you, or if you could move on from this

You didn't know how long you'd been in the forest and how the world had advanced during your absence and were quite nervous about facing it alone

How would you-

"Hello?" a voice interrupted your train of thought, and you looked up to see that same girl from yesterday looking at you "You look like you need some help"

"Um, yes. I'm very lost" You answered, looking at her uneasily

She smiled

"I guess you would be, after being in the forest for a hundred years"

Wait

What?

You took a step back, getting ready to run

"No wait! Don't go! I'm not a Fae, I promise!"

Fae couldn't lie (Tarn was a different case, he didn't lie but damn near did!) so this girl clearly couldn't be a Fae, so you were safe

You turned to face her

"Your name is (Name), right?" she questioned, brushing a stand of her blonde hair behind her ear

You nodded

"I thought as much. My grandma told me about you, well not you specifically, but about how you vanished all those years ago. She heard it from her grandma"

You nodded in understanding, and she gestured for you to come closer to her, and you only took a step forward

"Relax. You're not the first this has happened to"

You blinked

"So others have been kidnapped and taken by Fae?"

The girl nodded

"A handful of us try to get them settled in the modern world"

"What's your name?" you asked

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Louise. Come on, I'll take you to my grandma and she'll explain everything. Don't you worry, we'll sort everything out"

You nodded slightly and fell into step beside her

You didn't sense any danger from her, and she seemed genuine enough, and you didn't have anywhere else to go so you might as well go with her

"How long have I been gone?" you asked as she slid her strange looking jacket onto your shoulders

"A hundred years or so"

Damn

Louise led you to an old house by the river and you narrowed your eyes slightly

This all seemed to good to be true

"How do I know you're not leading me to a Fae?" you asked suspiciously

"Look at the river, Fae don't do well around rivers.... Apart from river Fae, of course. Come in"

She unlocked the door and almost instantly, you were met with the smell of rowan berries

Rowan was good for deterring Fae

You were safe here

You took in your surroundings, noticing two rooms, one on each side of you and a staircase right in front of you

"I'm back and I brought a friend" the blonde called out

"In here, dear" an old voice came from the room on the left and Louise led you in

"Hi grandma" Louise greeted before turning to you and gesturing for you to come in from where you stood in the doorway

"This is-"

"(Name), yes, I know" the old woman smiled at you in a friendly manner and gestured for you to come in "Do come in and take a seat, dear, it's rude to hang around in the doorway"

You flushed instantly, and moved towards the seat in front of the old lady

Now that you were closer, you could see a multitude of rings on her stubby fingers, bracelets at her wrists and quite a few necklaces at her throat

Her grey hair was pulled out of her face by a scarf and as soon as you locked eyes with her, you knew you'd be safe with her

"I knew you were coming today, dear, I foresaw it"

You blinked

"You did, ma'am?"

The old lady chuckled as Louise walked out of the room

"Yes, foresight and beauty were gifts to my entire family. My grandmother did a powerful Fae a favor and they blessed her and her descendants with beauty and foresight - some of us can see glimpses of the future in different ways, but we can also see through Fae disguises and tricks too"

"That sounds useful" You said, and it did

If only you had those gifts, you wouldn't be in this mess if you had them...

"Quite" she said as Louise came bustling in with a tray of tea, biscuits and cakes "Do help yourself, you must be very hungry, especially since you left the forest"

You smiled gratefully at her, and brought the tea to your lips and took a delicate sip

"Good tea" You whispered and the old lady laughed

"I like this one, Louise! Maybe they can teach you a thing or two about manners!"

Louise chuckled

"Okay now. Down to business. My name is Claire, and my grandmother knew you all those years ago. Her name was Alice, do you remember her?"

Of course you did

She was your best friend!

Kind and sweet Alice was the one who encouraged your hobby of making biscuits and cakes

"I do, she was my best friend" You answered, smiling softly as you remembered the sweet girl who helped you so much, but the smile melted off of your face as you thought about how long it had been since you last saw her

"Oh, don't be upset, dear" Claire chided gently "she missed you too and she told all of her children and grandchildren about you - she knew you'd been taken by the Fae and that you might be back one day. She instructed us to keep an eye out for you and to help you"

Oh, Alice...

That sweet girl was still helping you even from beyond the grave...

"Oh, do cheer up, (Name). Alice wouldn't have wanted you to be upset" Claire admonished gently "So we've all been keeping an eye out for you, that led to us discovering human children that had been switched with Fae children at birth, so we've been helping them too, but I never thought I'd ever meet you"

"Mhmm. I was shocked to see you, you matched the exact description that grandma gave, and I knew it was you when I saw you last night" Louise agreed "But I didn't want to spook you so I didn't mention any Fae. And I had to make sure it was you before bringing you here"

You nodded in understanding

It did make sense, and explained why she was wandering around a ghost town

"I'm glad I got out" You said, taking a sip of your tea which had now cooled down enough for you to properly enjoy it "I don't know how much more I could take"

"What... Who took you? If you don't mind me asking, dear"

You sat back and looked Claire in the eye

"Tarn"

Both she and Louise froze

"You've heard of him, right?" you asked, setting your cup down

"Yes, I'm afraid we have" Claire answered quietly as she and Louise set their unfinished cups of tea down "Why did he take you? Do you know?"

"He loves me, apparently" You answered with a shrug "He was quite intense with his affections, to be honest. And creepy"

Claire nodded slightly

"He came again last night, but I had salt and iron everywhere so he couldn't get in"

"Simple but effective" Louise nodded

"Do you think he'll come back for me?"

"He's probably looking for you already, dear" Claire says

You knew your escape was too good to be true

"How do I stay away from him?"

"Simple things, really" it was Louise who answered this time "Don't go out at night and have the door always locked. Carry salt and things made of iron, and do let us know when you'll come back. We're going to have to get you used to the modem world first, though"

You blinked at the blonde

"What?"

"What? You thought we'd let you go out alone when you've got a murderous Fae looking for you?" Claire chuckled "No, no, dear. Grandma Alice told us to look out for you, and that's exactly what we're going to do"

"So, pick one of us to stay with, I've got plenty of room at my place, so don't even worry about it" Louise said, crossing her legs "I think you should stay with me, that way you won't wake up choking in incense that grandma lights"

"Oh hush, it isn't that bad"

"Right" Louise responded dryly and you couldn't help the smile that perked your lips

They were adamant on you staying with one of them, so you had no choice but to agree to stay with one of them

You didn't want to be a burden on an lady like Claire, so Louise was the obvious option

Plus, she was your age so it would be easier to become friends... Despite the fact that you had been alive a hundred years ago

"So, what's it going to be, dear?"

"Um... I think I'll stay with Louise, if that's alright"

"That's totally okay" Louise grinned, clapping her hands "I've always wanted a roommate"

The rest of the day was spent getting you used to the modern world and the very next day, Louise drove you to her home in a sleek and stylish automobile that you knew your father would have sold his soul for

The blonde opened the door and waved you in

"This is your home now" she beamed "I'm sorry, it's not much-"

"It's wonderful" You interrupted, making her smile wider

She gave you a tour of the house which included a large kitchen fitted with the most modern of cooking instruments, a cellar that she used for storage, a living room that was stylishly decorated before leading you up to the second floor that had 3 bedrooms - two guest bedrooms and one that was Louise's, and two bathrooms and then the attic

It was all strange and alien to what you were used to, but you could adapt

"You can have this room" she said pointing to the room next to her's "It's next to mine in case you need anything"

She ushered you in to reveal a large and plush bed, a wardrobe against the wall with a matching vanity and pouffe all in shades of purple, with a matching plum carpet and curtains

"You can put whatever you want in here - paint the walls a different color, get a huge rug, do whatever that'll make you comfortable"

Louise was so kind and generous that you couldn't help the rush of affection you felt for her

"I have to pay you back" You spoke firmly, facing the blonde

"No need" she continued quickly before you could respond "You've already done so - you're the reason grandma Alice ran into and helped the Fae that gave us all our gifts. It's the least I can do"

"But... There has to be something I can do for you" You protested

"Well... There is one thing" she said, pondering for a moment

"Yes. Anything" You said instantly

"Pick out some clothes that you want"

"Louise!"

"What? You said anything, and that's something!"

You sighed shaking your head, but you couldn't help your smile

Things were starting to look up for you

* * *

 

Much had changed since you met Louise and Claire

You'd been introduced to more of the modem world which was as terrifying as it was exciting!

Who knew that humans would be able to fly or even reach the moon?

You'd met other people who were in similar situations to yours, though they were mostly humans who got swapped with changelings at a young age, or humans who had been befuddled by the paths of the forest but eventually were led out

There weren't any cases like yours though

Luckily for everyone else, they were not a homicidal shadow demon's object of affection

Only a few people knew about your situation with Tarn, and as a result, you sprinkled yourself with a little salt just in case Fae tried to spirit you away, and you always carried salt in your purse as well as things made of iron, just in case the time ever arose where you had to defend yourself - the salt would buy you time and the iron was debilitating to all Fae

Oh, and you always wore a ring made of iron - after shaking someone's hand you could tell if they were a Fae or not that, and if they seemed reluctant to shake your hand, then they were a Fae

It was normal enough for you to get away with, but you had to quickly scramble up an excuse for having things made of iron in your purse, but the salt was easy enough to explain away

You hadn't been contacted by Tarn since escaping which was little over four months ago so you took it as a sign that he'd had his fix of human attention and was willing to leave you alone to get on with your life

Or maybe you were being optimistic because you often saw shadows and lights in the corner of your eye, but Louise and Claire both assured you that the shadows were harmless Fae that were present in everyone's house, and that you were only noticing them now because you'd been in the Fae realm for a long time

You wanted to believe them but you weren't sure you could

It sounded too good to be true

But back to present time

You were waiting in a cafe for someone Louise wanted you to meet, apparently they had a story similar to yours and were willing to meet you too

"(Name)?" you looked up from your hot chocolate to see a tall dark skinned woman standing on the other side of the table

"Yes, that's me" You stood to shake her hand and she grinned, squeezing your hand once before releasing it quickly

That was suspicious, especially because she quickly hid her hand in her sleeve

"I'm Ava. Louise gave me the basics of your story" she spoke as she sat down

"Good to meet you, Ava" You said, reaching for the salt shaker on the table "Salt check"

Ava blinked and laughed awkwardly

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Salt check" your smile was as sharp as the iron knife hidden up your sleeve, it was charmed to make sure no one could ever detect it "Can't be too careful, not since the accident"

Ava laughed awkwardly again

"Oh there's no need to do that, we're friends here"

"Well, judging by how you're hiding the hand that you shook mine with, I'd say that you're a Fae, aren't you?"

Ava flinched slightly

"Yes" she sat back in her chair, regarding you with what looked like a hint of respect in her eyes

"What do you want?" You ask, cutting to the chase

You knew you couldn't really defend yourself against her spells and figured that acting indifferent was the best way to unsettle her

A scared human would have instantly began threatening her, thus revealing their fear, but acting this way allowed you to keep your cards close to your chest

You weren't about to let her know what types of defences you had about your person, that would give her the upper hand

"I just wanted to talk" she answered, folding her hands on her lap

"Right" You stirred your hot chocolate with a spoon "How do I know you don't have ulterior motives?"

"You don't" she shrugged, answering honestly

"Is Ava even real?"

"She is" the Fae in front of you answered

"And what did you do to her?"

"Oh, she's completely fine" she waved a hand dismissively

"Then why are you here?" you took a delicate sip of your hot chocolate, still keeping your manners from a hundred years ago

"I wanted to see the newbie. You caused quite the ruckus when you got out, I don't think I've ever seen Tarn that angry. The only time anyone has known him to get that angry is on the battlefield, and we both know that he's not exactly merciful to his enemies"

You flinched slightly, but hid it well

You didn't want her to know you were afraid of him

"But it's all over now" You said, taking another sip of your beverage as way of hiding your worried expression

" _Yes, but I do need you to come with me"_ She spoke

Her voice sounded weird

It sounded oddly comforting and your mind went hazy

Going with her seemed like a good idea, right?

Yes

You should go with her

What's the worst that could happen?

You might see Tarn again though.... But that wasn't something to worry about

He loved you, and your time away from him would teach him a lesson to give you more freedom

Yes

You should go with Ava and visit Tarn

You never felt like you belonged in this modern world anyway, so you might as well go back to Tarn

He was always so warm and welcoming, and he'd have you wrapped up in his arms the moment he saw you

His arms were so warm and made you feel safe, and his kisses made you melt inside

He must've missed you so much...

Hmm....

It had been so long since you'd kissed anyone, or been in anyone's arms, but you doubted anyone could match up to Tarn

He was the best!

Yes, you should go back

He wouldn't even be angry, he'd just be ecstatic to see you - you could just imagine him now - brooding silently in your room and then you enter and everything would be right again!

He would have you in his arms and curled up on his lap instantly, mask pulled back and lips kissing everywhere and anywhere he could reach

Oh, that sounded like heaven

Yes

Your mind was made up

You were going to go back to Tarn and were going to love and cherish him as much as he loved and cherished you

A sudden burning sensation in your hand snapped you out of your thoughts and you looked down to see your iron ring

There wasn't anything different about it, so why was it burning?

Strange

You looked and almost had a heart attack

You weren't in the cafe anymore!

You didn't know where you were!

It looked like you were in a meadow and were heading towards a forest

Nope

No thanks

'Ava' must've put a spell on you while you were in the cafe to change your mind about Tarn and now she was leading you back to him

Not in this lifetime!

You slid the knife out of your sleeve and reached for a salt packet in your purse

"(Name)? Are you alright back there?" The Fae asked, beginning to turn around

You were ready for this!

You ripped open the salt packet and threw it at her making her scream in horror as the salt grains hit her

"Oh, you sneaky bastard!" she howled, doubled over and clutching her face in pain "I'll kill you myself!"

Without waiting for her to react again, you quickly slashed at her arms with the iron knife

Predictably, she crumpled to the ground, clutching at her bleeding arms and cursing horrifically in a language you didn't understand

"I am never going back to that place" You hissed, turning on your heel and beginning to run away

You couldn't believe Tarn was still looking for you, after all this time!

But then again, he was the leader of the DJD, so that Fae impersonating Ava could have just been trying to capture you to get on their good side

Well, you hoped at least

But you knew Tarn was incredibly impatient, so if he wanted you back, he would've done anything and everything in his power to have you back in his arms the night you disappeared

You glanced back to see if you were being followed and luckily, you weren't

That was good because you were getting home soon, but you wouldn't stop running until you knew you were safe

Your new home with Louise was well protected against all types of Fae apart from the ones that were welcomed in

So that meant no entry for Tarn!

It was getting dark soon, so you hurried back to your street, almost sprinting at this point

You were fair game after dark, and there was no way in hell that you were going to go back to Tarn

You could see your new home coming into view, and the streetlights flickering behind you spurred you on

You were almost there!

A streetlight at the end of your street clicked off

Nope!

You fumbled for your keys, jammed them in the lock and then slammed the door shut behind you as soon as you got in

The lights flickered once more outside but then returned to shining light on the now dark street

"That was close" You whispered, sliding down against the door, smiling weakly at the fact that you escaped

The house was dark and empty - Louise was staying over at a friend's house so you were the only one at home tonight

You wandered over to the kitchen and opened the microwave to see a plate of lasagna that you'd helped Louise make earlier

Punching in the numbers in the timer, you mused how amazing technology was, and how it made everything so easy - an entire 3 course meal that would've taken you and your mother 3 whole days to prepare only took a few hours in this day and age

Amazing!

The microwave pinged and you took out your dinner, sat at the table and began eating the delicious dish as you looked over your day

Now that you looked at it, today's events were terrifying - things could have gone wrong in so many different ways

The Fae impersonating Ava could have taken you directly to Tarn, and who knows how he would react to having you back in his clutches - would be happy? Annoyed that you avoided him for so long? Angry that you resisted him?

Who knows, and you were glad you didn't find out today

But the question was: was he still looking for you since you left the forest that fateful day?

You hadn't received any messages from Tarn specifically - no howling winds, no shadows leaping at you, no illusions

Nothing

Maybe he we bored of you

But you still needed to tell Louise about Ava and the Fae impersonating her that way, no one else would fall prey to her tricks

You finished off your dinner and stood to wash your dish and dry it before going to bed

You needed your rest, today had been stressful, but on the brightside, Louise was taking you to a festival later this week

That was something to look forward to!

* * *

Wispa wasn't having a good day

First of all, she had to disguise herself as a lowly human called Ava

She had to admit that this "Ava" was pretty, for a human, but that didn't change the fact that she was a human

And Wispa hated humans

Secondly, Tarn's human had been smart enough to see through her disguise and figure out that she was not human

Why Tarn wanted a human of all beings was beyond her

He could have any other creature in the world who would love and adore him, but no

He wanted (Name)

Just thinking of that human made Wispa snarl in anger

Her altercation with that human was the third reason she was having a bad day!

They burned her with an iron ring, threw salt at her which scalded her skin, and then cut her an iron knife!

The audacity of the human!

Wispa had half a mind to confront the human to exact her revenge, but she knew she couldn't

She didn't want to upset Tarn, and she was probably already on his bad side because she had failed to retrieve his human

Wringing her hands nervously, she glanced the Turbofox in the corner of the room

He (It?) had been staring at her without blinking for the past few minutes and that, coupled with her own fear of what Tarn would do to her when he found out that she hadn't brought (Name) with her was making Wispa feel nauseous

She could just go home and run away

But she couldn't, she knew the DJD would hunt her to the ends of the earth and wouldn't give up until they had her

The door opened and she leapt up to see Kaon, the blind Fae whose powers centered around the manipulation of electricity, standing in the doorway to Tarn's office

"Tarn wants to speak with you" he gestured for her to enter, and Wispa exhaled slowly

It was time to face the music

She strode past Kaon confidently but the moment she entered Tarn's spacious office and the door shut behind her, her confidence fizzled

She could hear the Empyrean Suite playing faintly in the background as Tarn filled out paperwork while seated at a large and expensive looking desk

He didn't acknowledge her presence for around five minutes as he continued his work, the only sounds being the steady ticking of the wall mounted clock, the scratching of Tarn's pen on expensive parchment and the Empyrean Suite playing on a loop

Oddly enough, Wispa calmed down enough to notice the various things in his office

She could see various framed pictures around the wall, they all seemed to be of (Name) doing different things such as reading, writing, walking in a forest and quite of few of the photos were of them with Tarn

They didn't seem to be too happy about being with Tarn in those photos

She could also see a few chairs in front of Tarn's desk, various elegant looking knickknacks around the room as well as a large window that overlooked and provided a nice view of the courtyard

"Wispa" Tarn spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts and she resisted a shudder

Her name sounded amazing coming from his lips...

But back to the point at hand

"Tarn" she smiled politely

"Do take a seat" he gestured to the chairs in front of him, and she gratefully slid into the chair directly in front of him

"So. I see you don't have my (Name) with you" he remarked, continuing to do his paperwork

Straight to the point, as usual

Wispa gulped nervously

"I almost got them. I was leading them to the forest but they somehow snapped out of the glamour I put on them" she answered honestly

"Almost doesn't help me, now does it, Wispa?" Tarn asked, not even looking up at her

"No... It doesn't" she whispered, looking downwards, eyes focused on the floor

"But that's not all that happened, is it?" He asked and Wispa's heart almost stopped in her chest

How did he know?

But should sure be surprised?

The DJD had eyes everywhere

"They attacked me" Wispa answered, not looking at Tarn

"That's not entirely true, is it?. You tried to harm (Name). You threatened them, and so, you threatened me"

Wispa could feel her blood turn to ice in her veins

No

She didn't mean to!

"I was in pain" she blurted out, glancing at Tarn who stared back at her "She attacked me with iron and salt!"

"And I requested that (Name) be returned to me unharmed" Tarn continued placidly and Wispa started panicking

"I... I didn't harm them though!"

"You scared them, and left them in a place foreign to them. Imagine my surprise, here I am, expecting my dear (Name) to be back in my arms again after you promised to retrieve them, but here I am... Without them"

"You could have any other creature in the world who would love you! (Name) doesn't, but I do!" Wispa blurted out before she could stop herself

Her eyes widened and her hands clamped down on her mouth after letting that slip

Oh no!

Why did she say that?

She could have said anything else other than that!

"I know that, Wispa. However, your confession does bring things into perspective" Tarn spoke, sitting back in his seat "I did wonder why you seemed so eager to volunteer to do this for me, and now I know. _Care to explain_?" He purred those last few words and Wispa couldn't help the breathy sigh that escaped her lips

His voice was a thing of wonders, he could get people to do whatever he wished for them to do, he could get Fae to touch iron if he really wanted to

The fact that he tied glamours into his voice magic didn't help Wispa either, she was compelled to reveal her plans to him

"I planned to bring them back to you" she spoke dully

"Go on" he purred out

"I wanted to get on your good side"

"Hmmm yes. Bringing (Name) back to me would increase your favor. Carry on"

Wispa couldn't help herself, she was screaming and howling internally and trying to stop herself, but who was powerful enough to fight back against Tarn's magic?

"I was going to hex them so that they'd lose all the qualities that you loved about them... And then I was going to be the shoulder to lean on for you while you got over the human... And then dose you with a powerful love potion so that you'd fall for me and I'd take their place"

Wispa knew she was done for

She'd just admitted to planning to sabotage Tarn and his human's relationship as well as planning to hex them and potion Tarn

Oh no oh no oh no

If she wasn't dead yet, she'd be dead very soon

This was definitely not how she'd imagined this meeting going

Tarn sat back in his chair and regarded her with cold and calculating eyes, expression unreadable from behind his mask

"And you thought you'd get away with this?"

Wispa didn't respond

"Oh, Wispa..." he purred leaning forward to take her face into his hands

She smiled hopefully at him and he internally scoffed

"If only I cared about you" he whispered, her eyes widening as he abruptly snapped her neck, ending her life instantly

She dropped to the ground and Tarn sat back, summoning Kaon back into the room

"Get someone to clean this up" he ordered, and his subordinate nodded, vanishing momentarily before reappearing with someone to clean this mess up in tow

This was the second time this week that he had to kill someone for lying to him about (Name)

The first time, some idiotic Fae had been stupid enough to combine a few critters, twigs and a ball of twine together in a clever replica of his dearest darling and present it to him

"Behold, it is your human" They declared, gesturing to the monstrosity that dared to be modeled after his darling

The Fae who had the audacity to do this was dead within two minutes, and the vulgar monstrosity resembling the love of his life was disposed of

He was hoping that there weren't going to be any similar incidents like this again, he was reaching the end of his tether and (Name) was the only one who could calm him down at times like these

Humming slightly, he picked up the photo frame on his desk

It was a picture of (Name) curled up and fast asleep in his arms

Looking at this picture often calmed him down and gave him strength, it reminded him to keep looking because he darling was still out there, and if he looked hard enough, he'd find them

Tarn knew that his dear one was smart and was obviously taking measures to protect themselves from all Fae, but he also knew that they were bound to slip up soon

And when they finally slipped up, he'd be there in an instant and have his arms wrapped around them to pull them into his lap where he'd lavish them with enough kisses to make up for the time that they were out of his arms

He let out a pleased hum at his plan

That was perfect

* * *

 

You woke with a start

Glancing at the digital clock on the beside table revealed that it was only 3 AM

It wasn't even dawn yet, so why were you awake?

You paused for a moment, listening for any sign of a critter outside that must've woken you, but heard nothing

You lied back and it was then that you noticed the pain in your stomach

You glanced down and almost screamed, throwing back your sheets

Your sheets were soaked with fresh blood, leaving almost no spots of clean fabric

Bloody handprints patterned the sheets and also covered your arms, legs, torso and face as if someone had been caressing your body

When your horrified eyes looked down to the source of the pain in your stomach, your blood stained hands clamped over your mouth to stifle your screams

Carved into the skin on your stomach were the words "Property of Tarn"

Shaking more than a leaf in winter, you kicked the sheets off the bed and fled to the bathroom adjacent to your room

You flicked the lights on and looked at your reflection in the mirror

But... There was nothing

There wasn't a single drop of blood or scratch on you

You were completely clean

The pain in your stomach was absent too

It was all a hallucination

You wandered back into your room and flicked on the lights, your heart almost stopping in your chest as you saw what was written on the wall

_"I love you, (Name)"_

_"I love you, (Name)"_

_"I love you, (Name)"_

_"I love you, (Name)"_

_"I love you, (Name)"_

Over and over, scrawled across the entire wall

You shook your head, clutching your hands to your head as you fought back tears

"N-no, no, no... It's not real, (Name), it's  
not real, it's not real, he's not actually here, you're just imagining things, (Name), he's not really here..."

The wind howled ominously outside, and you suddenly got the feeling that you weren't alone anymore

Grabbing the iron poker that you kept near your bed, you crept out of your room and made your way to the guest room to see it anyone was there

You stood in the doorway and surveyed the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary

"Get out. You are not welcome here" You spoke, voice surprisingly steady, just in case there were any Fae that you couldn't see

You went to the bathroom adjacent to the guest room and did the same before you repeated the process in the living room, the kitchen, the pantry and the cellar

All that was left was the attic

Gripping the iron poker tightly, you crept back up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were and steeled yourself before climbing the ladder up

Flicking on the switch revealed nothing out of the ordinary in the attic

"Get out. You are not welcome here" You spoke firmly before climbing back down

Everything was normal from what you could see, so you could go back to bed now

Your were just about to turn to go back to your room when you caught sight of Louise's room

How could you forget Louise's room?

You gripped the iron poker tightly and entered Louise's room and surveying it revealed nothing

No shadow demons leaping out at you or anything

The wind howled and you shivered at the chill that invaded the room

Where could it be coming from?

The fluttering of the soft pink curtains clued you in on the source

Creeping closer, you found that the window was left open a little - that must've been what was letting in the wind and why you felt on edge

But didn't remember opening the window in Louise's room...

 _'She must've forgotten to close it_ ', you concluded as you shut the window and locked it 'It happens to the best of us'

You breathed a sigh of relief before you took the salt container that was on her bedside table and sprinkled some on the windowsill

You returned it to its place and cleared your throat

"Get out. You are not welcome here"

Nothing replied to your relief, and you headed back to your bed with a sigh

You really needed your rest

Being on guard all the time was not helping your stress levels at all

You couldn't remember the last time you had had been this stressed out

You briefly wondered what your life would be like if you hadn't ventured back into that forest and met Tarn, but you quickly brushed that thought aside

There was no point wishing for something that wasn't going to happen

You settled down in bed and fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow

In your dream, you found yourself in a forest

Looking down, you see yourself wearing the ridiculously ornate outfit that you were wearing the day you left Tarn, all that time ago

Weird

A twig snapped behind you and you turned around to see... Nothing?

You shrugged and turned back only to have the shock of your life to see Tarn standing there

You shrieked in surprise, falling to the ground in your mad scramble to get away from him

But wait

He couldn't hurt you

This was a dream, and not real life, he couldn't harm you here

Tarn tsked, stalking forwards before kneeling at your side

"So frightened... So frail... So lovely" he whispered, stroking your cheek with an outstretched claw

"Why are you here?" you whispered, eyes fixed on that terrifying mask of his

"I'm here for you" he answered, flicking away a tear that you didn't even know was trailing down your cheek

"You can't have me" You whispered, trying to calm yourself down to no avail

"Don't be so sure about that, darling"

"Why are you contacting me?"

"I want to tell you that I'm not angry with you" he spoke, pulling you into his lap and leaning against a tree

Not this again!

But despite what he said, you didn't want set him off by trying to escape him right now

You were well aware of what he was capable of, so you settled for sitting awkwardly in his lap as he began twirling a lock of your hair between his claws

"I'm just worried about you, all alone in this world..." he trailed off

'Yeah, I wonder whose fault that is, you overgrown malevolent chicken', you thought snarkily

"You'd be better off with me" He finished smoothly "You'll be safe and loved and cared for"

The forest around you was darkening, and you knew it was his doing

You had to wake up from this horrible dream, and you had to do it fast

"I'll love you forever... Just come back to me... Come back to me, darling"

He pressed a kiss to the crown of your head

Nope

No thanks

This was your dream, you could control what happened in it

You moved out of his lap and slammed up a wall before he could react

A huge fort began forming around you, much to his surprise and your own

You didn't know you were capable of this!

The walls sealed you in but a door appeared in front of you

Tarn was trying to regain control of your dream

Not today!

You forced the door shut and you heard him pounding on it from the outside

"I still love you, darling, let me in!" He pleaded, but you wouldn't give in

It was time to move on from what Tarn had done to you

It was time to wake up

And with a jolt, you woke to see find yourself in your bed with everything completely normal...

... Apart from the fact that your window was cracked open a little letting in a gentle breeze

You didn't remember opening that last night?

So how did that happen?

* * *

 

"So you're sure you locked the doors?" Louise asked you over lunch

"Mhmm" You nodded, twirling your fork in your noodles "And I didn't open any"

She hummed thoughtfully

"I honestly don't know how that happened, and you say you were under an illusion?"

You nodded, shuddering at the memory of blood being everywhere, and the dream that followed it

"And he visited you in a dream?"

"Yes"

"Well... He is a powerful Fae, so I wouldn't put it past him being able to do that" Louise said, standing up to put her dish away

"But... He should be bored of me by now, right?"

Louise shrugged, leaning against the marble counter

"I don't know, it's hard to tell what Fae are thinking, and it's even harder because he's obsessed with you"

You were hoping she wouldn't say that

You sighed

"I just... I just wish he'd get bored of me and leave me be, he's had me for who knows how long, and he wants me again"

"He's awful that's for sure. Do you want to stay home? I'll stay with you" Louise asked, looking at you with concern

"No, no. I'm ready for this" You stood and put your unfinished noodles away

"Wait, salt first!" Louise quickly sprinkled salt over your outfit before she did the same on herself "You got iron with you?"

"Yep" she answered, wiggling your finger that had the iron ring "And the blade Claire gave me"

"Good, good" she said before looking over you with a critical eye

You were wearing a flower crown made of Primroses, Marsh Marigolds, and a strange flower called St John's Wort

More wreaths made of those flowers were at your wrists and waist

They were all yellow in colour so they suited each other fine, and, they were all excellent deterrents to Fae to boot

There was no way any Fae was going to approach you like this!

Louise was dressed similarly but instead of the flowers you had, she only had a mix of white and red roses, but they complemented her well

"Ready to go?"

"Yes"

The car ride was spent in comfortable silence as you stared out of the window, still marveling at the modern world before you arrived and honestly, despite your unplanned jaunt in the Fae realm, you didn't think you'd ever seen anything like this festival

There were bright lights and colors and banners and stalls everywhere, it looked amazing!

Louise giggled at your awestruck expression and linked her arm with yours

"Okay, we need to stay together for safety, and so that I can keep an eye on you. Grandma will have my head if I lose you"

You nodded

"Understood. Where do we go first?"

"Wherever you want" the blonde shrugged

".... Asking me that is a bad idea - I don't know where to start!" you stood on your tip toes peering around at the various attractions

"Let's start here first" Louise led you to a small but gaudy and brightly coloured tent that had a blackboard sign proclaiming " _Madam Oreno's fortune telling and palm readings_ "

"Is it legitimate though?" you asked as you stood in line, luckily there were only a few people in front of you both, and Madam Oreno was only taking in people one at a time

"There's only one way to find out" Louise shrugged "But I'm quite excited to find out what my future will be like"

Strange

_Didn't her family have foresight?_

Louise wrinkled her nose as you voiced your thoughts to her

"Not all of us do. Everyone has the beauty though, but not the foresight. It sometimes skips a generation - my mother doesn't have foresight, but my brother does, sadly. I remember the first time he saw the future, it was during Christmas dinner when he blurted out the numbers for next week's lottery. Dad didn't believe in any of this until we bought the ticket and the next week, we won it"

That sounded incredible and you had to confess that you were slightly jealous of that gift

It sounded wonderful

"Do you have it?" you asked as the two of you stepped forward

Louise shook her head

"Unfortunately no... But there are cases where the foresight develops later in life. My eldest cousin didn't show any signs of having foresight until one she described informed us of what was going to happen the next day, right down to the exact timings" she tilted her head slightly "I hope that happens to me, can you imagine?"

You nodded, secretly hoping that she would develop that power

She really deserved it, especially after giving you a new home and her efforts in helping you settle in

"The weather's actually nice today" she said, squinting to at the clear blue skies and you looked up with her, smiling slightly

"Yes, it is. I didn't expect it to be this warm"

Louise raised an eyebrow at you before shrugging

"I keep forgetting you're not from around here" she said, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear

'I wish it was that easy to forget...' you thought stepping forward again as Madam Oreno saw another person

You and Louise were both next in line now

"You go first" Louise said

You blinked at her

"What? Why? You should go first"

"No, no, no. And don't start the whole 'I owe you thing again. You really don't owe me anything"

You sighed and relented

There was no use trying to convince Louise when she had her mind made up on a matter, you had learnt that the hard way

She pressed a few notes into your hand and released your arm as Madam Oreno called out "Next!"

"Wait for me outside" Louise instructed, pushing you forward into the tent

Inside, there were colorful scarves draped everywhere and various bejeweled vases decorated the many tables

There was a heavy scent of musky perfume which was slightly overpowering and seemed to come from the elaborately dressed woman sitting in front of a crystal ball

She was wearing a lot of colorful scarves, with one pulling her hair back, and glassy beads and semi precious stones hung on delicate chains around her wrists and neck, with more jewels on her rings

"Ah, (Name), I've been expecting you. Do take a seat"

You blinked in surprise at her knowing your name, but sat down nonetheless

You were ready to accept anything at this point

"You've been expecting me?" you asked, looking at her

Madam Oreno nodded

"Of course, I think everyone who has the gift of foresight knows about you, or is at least vaguely aware of your little jaunt within the Fae realm, which is quite a dangerous thing to do, mind you"

Oh, she didn't even know the half of it

"It's not as if I wanted to go" You shrugged, and Madam Oreno hummed in agreement

"Ah yes, you weren't exactly keen on going, were you? I suppose you want your future told?"

You nodded and the lamps in her tent seemed to dim down as Madam Oreno concentrated on the crystal ball in front of her

It looked foggy to you, but you of all knew that first impressions were often deceiving

"Your hands, child"

You gently clasped her outstretched hands with yours and she hummed

"Ah, yes... I'm getting something" she murmured, squeezing your hands tightly and closing her eyes

You smiled, but the smile melted off of your face as soon as it came as the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees

Why was it suddenly so cold and dark in this tent?

"Madam Oreno-" You began, but she hushed you

"Relax dear. Nothing can get you here, we're directly above an underground stream"

You nodded, but that didn't do anything to help your apprehension

Madam Oreno's green eyes snapped open and she stared at you in horror

Oh no

What had she seen?

"Child... Listen to me: everything is not as it seems, don't take everything at face value. You're in terrible danger and you must be on your guard at all times"

You nodded in understanding but Madam Oreno's eyes hardened

"I'm serious. There is a way to escape Tarn, but it's not going to be easy. Tarn will never let you go without a fight. You're going to need to be smarter than he is in the meantime, lots of Fae are going to be out looking for you to bring you back to get on his good side, you need to avoid these Fae too"

You nodded again

"There's a certain ritual that will keep you hidden for a Fae for a certain number of years"

You perked up, that sounded useful

"However, once those years are up you need to redo it before Tarn gets you. This ritual can only be done at certain auspicious times such as the eve of Samhain or any of the solstices - you get the idea"

You nodded

"Luckily for you, there's the summer Solstice in a weeks time, I'll contact Claire to let her know - don't look so surprised, of course I know Claire - and I'll be over"

You nodded and smiled, squeezing her hands gently

"Thank you, for helping me"

The old woman smiled in response

"It's not a problem, (Name), you just need to keep yourself safe, alright?"

That seemed easy enough

"Also... Don't tell Louise about anything I've said, alright?"

You tilted your head at her but she just shook her head slightly

"We don't want to worry her. She cares for you a great deal, but be wary of her. Just tell her that you're still worried about Tarn"

Your eyes softened and you nodded - you didn't want to put another unnecessary burden on the blonde who had helped you so much already, but you didn't understand why you had to be wary of her

"Now please, send Louise in" You nodded and took out the notes to pay her but she shooed you away "Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do to help you, you can pay me back by keeping yourself safe, okay?"

You nodded and stood

"See you soon, dear"

"Bye now" You waved and walked out to find Louise waiting patiently

"How was it?"

"I'll tell you later, she wants to see you"

"Got it. Stay here"

You nodded and the blonde vanished into the tent

You glanced around, many things catching your eyes, but you stayed where you were

"Hello there" a voice purred from behind you, and you couldn't help but notice the hairs on the back of your neck rising

You turned to see a blonde towering over you, a sharp smirk on his features

You didn't know why, but this man was setting off all the alarm bells in your head

"Hi" You answered courteously, staying polite despite the overwhelming urge to run away that rose up in you

"What's a pretty thing like you doing alone in a place like this?" He hummed, smirking wider as he noticed no one with you

"I'm not alone" You answered shortly "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be"

You turned on your heel, ready to march in the opposite direction when a warm hand clamped down on your shoulder and stopped you in your tracks

You looked around to see a tall dark haired man standing between you and the blond

"Hey babe" the new man smiled at you, and you realised that he was saving you

"Hi" You whispered, moving to stand next to him as the blond's expression soured

"I see you're busy" he said before turning and walking away

You exhaled slowly and smiled at your savior

"Thank you for saving me" You said, and he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"Hey, it's not problem. No one deserves to be creeped on, right?"

You nodded, it seemed that the chivalry you were used to had adapted to the times, and you were glad about that

It was nice to know that there were still good people out in the world

"You here with a friend?" He asked

"Yes. She's just in there" You answered, pointing at the tent

"Cool. I'll wait with you, don't want you getting creeped on"

You smiled

"Really, there's no need. I'll be fine, you've done enough already. There must be some way I can thank you-"

Louise suddenly appeared at your elbow as if she had teleported to you

"What happened?" She asked, looking at your too innocent expression

"They got creeped on" your new dark haired friend answered in your stead and Louise raised an eyebrow at you

"I leave you alone for two minutes, TWO MINUTES, and you get creeped on"

You shrugged apologetically

"At least he was here to save me. Speaking of which, what's your name?" you asked, turning to the dark haired man

"I'm Owen. And you two are?"

"My name's Lily" Louise answered, and you understood why she'd done that - it was never good to give away your true name to anyone "And this is Ashley"

"Cool. It's good to meet you both"

"And you too, now, there's gotta be something I can do to pay you back for saving me"

"Well.... If you're that adamant about it, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked offering his hand to you and gesturing with his other to a makeshift dance floor in the middle of all the stalls where a folk band was already playing

You glanced minutely at Louise who nodded discreetly before you smiled at Owen

"Yes"

He smiled and led you through the crowd towards the dancers, with Louise following you both

He put one hand on your waist while the other clasped your hand like a gentleman, and you placed one of your hands on his shoulder while the other was clasped in his as you both began to sway to the beat of the song playing

He began leading you into the throng of dancers

"You're pretty good at this, Ashley" he grinned, dark eyes sparkling

"Thank you, you're quite good yourself" You complemented, blushing slightly

Your mother had always complained about your dancing skills not being the best, but look at you now!

"I certainly hope so, I take dancing classes" he answered, shrugging slightly "What about you? You take dancing classes?"

"Oh no" You shook your head, technically, you hadn't taken dancing classes in just over a century "I used to, but I don't anymore"

"Fair enough"

The song ended and everyone started applauding each other and you grinned as Owen took your hand and began leading you back to Louise

"It's been an honor, Ashley" he smiled, kissing your hand before releasing you

"It has" You agreed

"Will I see you again?" He asked shyly, flushing slightly as he looked down at you nervously

"Maybe" You shrugged and he accepted that

"Goodbye, Ashley, Lily" he said and the two of you waved before he vanished into the crowd

"So" Louise instantly turned to you with a wide grin on her face

"What?" you asked, confused at her sudden excitement

"What as all that about?"

"Oh nothing" You answered as Louise linked her arm with yours "he just asked me if I took dancing classes because I was good at it"

"Mhmm. You're quite good"

"Thank you, Lily" You grinned, using her fake name

"No problem, Ashley" she began leading you through the crowds "So what did Madam Oreno say to you, you looked pretty shaken"

Ah yes

Madam Oreno's words

You shrugged slightly

"She told me that Tarn was still around... And that does make sense because of that dream I had, and those hallucinations"

Louise nodded, taking your words in and fell silent

"But don't worry about it. What did she tell you?"

"Hmmm? Oh nothing much really.... Just some things about keeping you safe"

You hummed in response

That seemed plausible, but you weren't sure anymore

Louise led you through the crowds to different stalls that sold a variety of items ranging from kitchenware to intricate decorations that you were sure were creations of Fae, to beautiful jewelry

"See anything you like?" she asked as your gaze shifted from each stall

"No, not really" You answered and she hummed

"Yes, this year's is quite disappointing. It's usually better, sorry for getting your hopes up"

You huffed a laugh

"Don't worry about it, the fresh air is nice and it's good to be out. Thank you for this"

Louise smiled I'm response before tugging you over to a stall that was selling jewellery

You could vaguely hear Louise pointing out a necklace, but you couldn't bring yourself to pay attention to what she was saying

All you could do was gaze up at the endlessly blue sky above you, ears picking to the cry of an owl that seemed to deafen all other sounds

What was an owl doing awake at this time? You vaguely wondered

But the screech of the owl and the suddenly too blue sky and too green grass made you feel sick

It suddenly seemed to prefect, and you were suddenly struck with the awful feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong

* * *

 

That night, Siobhan Oreno hummed slightly as she made herself tea

Her mind kept straying to (Name) and she couldn't help but worry about them

Yes, she'd contacted Claire about that certain ritual that would keep (Name) hidden from Tarn, but the Solstice seemed too far away

Tarn was probably aware of it, so he was most likely aware that they were going to do something to deter him, hell, he probably knew about the ritual that they were planning

But she knew (Name) was smart enough to not endanger themselves, but it wasn't that that she was concerned about

She we concerned about Louise

Louise, despite her friendly manner, was incredibly crafty and sly, even as a child

It was impossible to tell what she was planning most of the time, and that's what set Siobhan on edge

She knew (Name) had been contacted by Tarn in a dream recently, and that there was an increase in Fae activity around the house they were living in, but she didn't have enough evidence to support her theory

The small glimpses of the future that she'd seen did support her theory, but that wasn't much to go on, especially because it hadn't even happened yet

(Name) was in danger, and not just from Tarn

"Hello Siobhan" a smooth voice interrupted her train of thought, and she whirled around to see the shadow demon that she was just thinking about standing there in her kitchen

"Tarn" she hissed "What are you doing here?"

The Fae stared at her, eyes glaring at her from behind his mask as he took an intimidating step forward

"What did you say to (Name)?"

"Nothing you need to know" she answered, reaching for the iron knife on the counter behind her

Tarn noticed it and rolled his eyes

"One of the Fae I sent was interrupted, care to share why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't lie to me"

Siobhan only shrugged

"Where are your plans for them?" He asked courteously

"You can't have (Name), Tarn" Siobhan gripped the knife tightly "They don't belong here and are only just settling in"

"Which is why it's better that they live with me, I can protect them and look after them from this strange world"

"You're the reason why they're here, Tarn. You've ruined enough of their life as it is"

Tarn growled slightly

"I know you want them, but have you considered what they want? And Louise's part in this isn't-"

"(Name) wants me and loves me" He cut across, snarling

Siobhan sighed

"Is that why they escaped?"

Tarn's eyes flashed murderously, and the iron knife suddenly burned in Siobhan's grasp making her gasp and drop it

"I think this is the end for you. It's a terrible shame you couldn't foresee your own death"

And before she could react, he snapped his fingers making her heart slow down rapidly

And as she slid down against the counter, gasping for air, Tarn stared at her, feeling that familiar feeling of satisfaction as one of his enemies slowly died

"You really should have sent (Name) to me"

The lights flickered once before he melted into the shadows, intent on getting to his next destination as soon as possible

 

Meanwhile, you stirred in your sleep, vaguely aware of something stroking your hair

Mmmmmm... That felt nice

'Who could it be?' You thought vaguely, your mind still befuddled by sleep

Whoever or whatever it was continued stroking your hair and you moved slightly, lying on your back

You heard someone chuckle but ignored it, sleep was much more important right now

There was a slight chill near your neck, as if someone had pulled away the blanket and you frowned until you felt an odd sensation on your neck

It felt like... Lips?

Lips pressing butterfly kisses against your neck?

Whatever it was, it felt nice and you couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped your lips as you tilted your neck to allow more access to whatever it was that was giving you this wonderful feeling

The kisses continued downwards, growing in harshness and you whimpered as you felt a sharp sensation at the juncture between your shoulder and collarbone

You whimpered again, but the pain was quickly replaced by a soothing sensation as something warm and wet passed over the painful area

You let out a breathy moan and the butterfly kisses continued downwards

They stopped momentarily before they continued down your bare chest and stomach, growing in intensity

You frowned slightly

You could've sworn you wore a shirt to bed

Wait

Bed?

Your blood turned to ice

If you were in bed right now, then who was doing these things to you?

Your eyes snapped open and you looked down to see... Nothing?

You heard the cry of an owl just outside your open window and your heart almost stopped

You didn't open that window, so who had?

You leapt out of bed and slammed it shut before locking it

These windows could only be opened from the inside, so whatever it was that was here had to have been let in!

You hurried to the bathroom and gasped at your reflection

Your shirt had been unbuttoned and down your neck were a string of love bites continuing down to your stomach where you found Tarn's symbol around your navel ring

What the hell?!

You couldn't do anything else in that moment asides from screaming

It didn't take long for Louise to arrive

She all but kicked down the door and when she saw those marks on you, she knew

It wasn't even an hour later that Claire arrived and the two of you were sat in the living room, discussing what had happened

"This is getting ridiculous" You complained to Claire as Louise made tea

The elderly lady was already planning on coming over to check on the two of you but Louise had asked her to come over right now and the older woman seemed surprised to find that your troubles were increasing

"I was half asleep when it happened! How could he?!"

Claire placed a calming hand on your shoulder and sighed as you sulked

"This is Tarn we're talking about"

"I'm just so angry that he did this!" you fumed gesturing to your covered up neck "And he claims to love me!"

Claire shrugged

"He's a man, dear"

"That's true" You accepted before sighing heavily "How are things with you? Madam Oreno said you knew each other"

"Yes, we're sisters, of course"

You blinked

Wait

What?

Claire chuckled at your expression

You had to admit that it made sense - foresight wasn't a common gift unless you were part of that family

"I'm afraid I've got bad news, (Name)"

"What's wrong?" you asked, tilting your head

"Siobhan - Madam Oreno, that is - was found dead earlier this morning"

You stared at her blankly

Madam Oreno?

Dead?

No!

That was impossible!

You'd just seen her yesterday!

There was no way she could be gone!

You hadn't known her all too well but you couldn't help but feel grief for her loss

But Claire had it worse!

She'd just lost her sister!

How was she so calm about this?

"How are you holding up? Need me to do anything?"

Claire only chuckled

"Oh relax, (Name). I knew she was going soon, and so did she - she had cancer, and I think she we only holding on long enough to warn you"

You nodded slightly

"I understand that she mentioned a ritual?"

"Yes"

"Well I'll explain it to you because I know what she's like. This ritual can only be done at auspicious times such as the Solstice. Well, it can be done at witching hour too, but those ones are less powerful and last only a few days. The ones done on All Hallow's Eve and other times can last for years depending on how many people take part in it"

"Take part?" you asked

Claire nodded

"Yes. The person who is being warded lies in a circle drawn with chalk and painted with various runes. The people taking part surround that person and concentrate their power and energy to block Fae from them"

That sounded interesting

"Does it really work though?"

"Yes, don't you worry about that. Just concentrate on being safe until the Solstice, after that, you can do whatever you want and go wherever you want"

Your eyes lit up

"Really?"

You couldn't wait to explore this world - see exotic places, meet interesting people!

All you had to do was survive until the Solstice

That seemed simple enough, but you had an inkling that something terrible awaited you

Though you didn't voice your concerns to Claire who looked at you with concern in her eyes, and it was then that you realised that you'd been silent for a while

"I know no one's actually said this, but I'm sorry about all of this... I'm sorry you lost your parents and friends"

You stopped for a moment to fully soak in her words

All of this still didn't feel real... It just felt like you were on a strange holiday and that you'd be back with your parents soon enough

A sudden wave of grief hit you as you thought about your wonderful parents

They were so kind and loving and generous and they didn't deserve this

They didn't deserve to lose their only child and never see them again

You didn't even know you were crying until Claire drew you into a comforting hug, rubbing your back soothingly and murmuring reassuring words into your ear

It all seemed to come tumbling down... This whole illusion that you so desperately wanted to believe about your parents being alive but just somewhere you couldn't get to was falling apart

Deep down, you knew they were long gone, but a tiny part of you still held hope that you'd see them again

But you knew you couldn't...

After all, happy endings didn't exist in the real world

* * *

 

A few days later, after this whole incident had calmed down, you were out taking a walk in the park

The fresh air was very calming, and you smiled as a child played with a puppy in the park you were taking a walk around

Despite the sun shining and the gentle breeze, you couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong

You'd ignored it earlier today when you'd left Louise, but it increased tenfold and you were getting slightly worried

Maybe you should go home and check on Louise

But then again, she was a grown woman who could take care of herself

That didn't dispel your worries, however

Plus, you hadn't felt like you were being watched or followed by any Fae at all today, which was suspicious in itself

Usually, you were tailed from the moment you left the house, but not today

Yes, you should go home to check on Louise, for your own peace of mind

Mind made up, you turned on your heel and power walked home, hands fumbling for the keys and when you finally opened the door, you knew something awful had happened

The house seemed too neat and orderly

It usually was neat and orderly, but this was something else entirely

You closed the door behind you and walked to the kitchen, calling out Louise's name

No answer

You checked the entire house but couldn't find her anywhere

You returned to the kitchen and to make yourself some tea

Louise had said that she'd be home all day, so where was she?

You stopped in your tracks when you went to fill the kettle with water

The mirror above the sink had steam clouding it as if someone had been washing dishes in the hot water

But as you got closer, your blood turned to ice

Written in the mirror were the words:

" _I still love you"_

You almost dropped the kettle in shock and you were about to turn on the water to splash some water on your face when you caught sight of a lock of blonde hair in the sink

Instantly, you knew the hair belonged to Louise

The words on the mirror vanished before more words appeared in their place

"Hello, darling  
I have your friend  
In the Fae realm with me  
You haven't come back yet  
But this will speed  
Up your return  
Don't even think about  
Contacting anyone for help  
Or your little friend won't  
Make it out in one piece  
And we both know what I'm  
Capable of doing"

Tarn...

He just couldn't leave you alone, could he?

You sank to the kitchen floor and clutched at your hair, trying to calm yourself down

You knew you couldn't go to anyone for help, Tarn had his spies everywhere and would hurt Louise the moment you went to anyone other than him

But you couldn't let Louise die!

You had to save her!

She'd already done so much for you - welcomed got into the modern world, gave you a place to stay, clothes, food, friendship...

No

You wouldn't let her die

You needed to save her no matter how high the cost was

She had her whole future ahead of her, as well as family and friends who loved her

You couldn't bring yourself to even imagine what Claire's expression would be like if you told her that her granddaughter was in Tarn's clutches

No

It was your turn to pay them both back

Even if it meant giving away your freedom

Your mind was made up

You were going to sacrifice yourself in order to save Louise

You rose and exited the house, locking the door behind you as did before walking back to the place where it had all started at

You were going to go back to the forest and this time, you weren't going to come back out

Eventually, you reached the forest just beyond the ruins of your old town and steeled yourself, looking up at the towering trees that loomed over you threateningly

At this point, it was pitch black, but you knew you'd be safe

Tarn, despite all his faults, wouldn't let anything happen to you

With one final glance at the world that you were leaving behind for the second time, you entered the forest

Instantly, you noticed that it was quiet asides from the occasional howl of a wolf or cry from an owl

You didn't let that deter you, you pressed on, going deeper and deeper into the dark forest, the light from the world you'd left behind getting darker and darker as you continued on

Eventually you came to a stop when you thought you were in deep enough and squared your shoulders

"Alright. I'm here. Now, let Louise go"

"I've missed you, darling" Tarn whispered, appearing behind you and nuzzling you with his mask

Here we go again

"Not so fast!" you stepped away and turned to face him "I need to know that Louise is okay"

"Very well, I'll take you to her"

He slipped his arm around your waist and the two of you entered a portal that he summoned

When you arrived, stumbling slightly at the abrupt landing, your eyes widened when you saw Louise nervously sipping tea in the kitchen you'd left earlier today

What?

But Tarn said that he had her!

You didn't understand!

Louise instantly jumped up and wrapped you in a hug the moment she saw you, but you couldn't bring yourself to return the affectionate gesture

"Louise... What's going on" You demanded as soon as she released you "Tarn said that he had you"

Louise wrung her hands nervously as you stared at her

"Go on, now. Tell (Name) about our little deal" Tarn purred, nuzzling your hair but you swatted him away

"Deal?" you asked, folding your arms

You had a horrible feeling that this is what Madam Oreno had warned you about, but couldn't bring yourself to believe it

You didn't want to believe it

"I... I made a deal with Tarn"

_"You WHAT?"_

Louise shrank back at your rare display of anger and looked down, unable to meet your eyes

"I didn't realise you had such fire in you, darling" Tarn purred, moving your hair away from your neck and starting to kiss his way up

"Stay out of this, you!" you snapped, stepping away from him before turning your attention back to Louise

"He approached me the night you got out of the forest... He said that if he had you, then he'd personally make sure that no one else would go missing into the Fae realms for 200 years"

You sighed slowly, closing your eyes

You could literally feel your heart breaking

You thought the two of you were friends...

But she'd betrayed you

"Who else was in on it? Claire?" you asked, reopening your eyes

Louise shook her head

"She doesn't know anything"

"I knew I should have listened to Madam Oreno" You said, looking at anywhere but Louise

The betrayal was too fresh to even look at her right now

And if she'd betrayed you.... Then that meant she had left the windows open for Tarn to get you...

"So it was you who was leaving the windows open so he could get to me" You drew your conclusions

Louise nodded and you sighed heavily

"Don't be too surprised, betrayal runs in her family" Tarn added unhelpfully from where he stood

"What do you mean?" you asked, turning from a tear stricken Louise to the Fae

"Think, darling: who convinced you to visit me all those years ago?"

You frowned

You remembered the day you went to visit Tarn, and the days leading up to it quite well

But you didn't know who he was talking about

You hadn't-

A thought struck you and Tarn purred behind you, as if confirming your thoughts

If you were right, then it would explain why Louise's family were gifted

"Was it... Alice?" you asked, hoping you were wrong

You really didn't want it to be Alice, but the evidence was weighing against her

"Bingo" Tarn whispered, twirling your hair around a clawed finger

Your felt your world crumble around you and had to sit down, to take everything in

Alice... She...

"Alice sold you out, darling. She told me that you were planning on venturing into the forest but weren't sure if you should go or not. She convinced you to go and then told me exactly when and where you were going to go to the forest"

You exhaled slowly, burying your face in your hands

"But why?"

"For beauty and foresight for her entire family" Tarn responded, pressing a soothing kiss to the crown of your head, but it didn't help

You sighed heavily and sat down

Alice had betrayed you, and now Louise too...

"Were we ever really friends?" you asked, bringing yourself to look at her, and Louise nodded frantically

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

"Well, I hate to wrap this up so soon, but I'd really like to make up for lost time with you, darling"

You sighed heavily

How could you forget that you'd given yourself to Tarn in order to save Louise...

"Come now, darling, it's time to say goodbye"

Time to say goodbye forever...

You couldn't back out

A deal was a deal

With a heavy heart, you moved towards Tarn and you felt the telltale signs of entering a portal before you landed

Looking around, you noticed that it was the room that Tarn had kept you in all that time ago

As soon as you gathered your bearings, Tarn pulled you into his lap and, to your dismay, his lips began pressing against any inch of skin that he had access to before he pulled away to sigh in happiness

"I've missed this" he whispered against your neck

 _'I haven't'_ you thought acidly as he pushed you down onto the bed and quickly moved to capture your lips in an almost frenzied kiss that left you breathless

"Is this.... Is this punishment for me leaving you?" you asked, pushing his face away as he tried to kiss you again

Instead he turned his attention to the slightly faded love bites on your neck and began working to bring them back to life

"Perhaps..." he pulled away from laying sucking kisses on your neck long enough to answer your question "Admittedly, this is more a reward for myself for finding you"

You sighed, of course it was

"You've been very naughty, darling" He whispered, looking down at you with that sickening look of devotion that was in his eyes whenever he looked at you "At the festival especially.... I wanted to snatch you up and cover you with kisses as soon as I saw you... It was adorable that was you used those flowers to try and deter me, but the thing is that they don't work for long... However, one thing you did made me furious"

"What? What did I do this time?" you huffed unapologetically

"Behave, lovely (Name)" He flicked your nose playfully "What you did was that you danced with that foul human, and I am not a Fae who likes to share"

You rolled your eyes

"I am still furious... Furious enough that I might even send someone to pay him a visit..." he trailed off dangerously

Your eyes widened

No!

Owen didn't deserve that just for dancing with you!

He was an innocent soul and deserved to live a long and happy life and not suffer at the hands of Tarn's minions!

You quickly leaned up to kiss him directly on the lips and he seemed as shocked as you were

However, he quickly got over his surprise and began kissing you back, but you pulled way before he could deepen it and swatted at his clawed hands that were beginning to trace up and down your body

"That was quite a nice surprise, darling" He spoke, nuzzling your neck

"Please don't harm him, or send anyone to harm him at all" You whispered and Tarn pulled away to look at you, a protest on his lips but it died away at the sight of your puppy eyes

"Oh, very well..." he relented with a sigh and you released the breath you didn't know you were holding "However, you will need to make it up to me"

You nodded in understanding

You didn't expect anything else with him

Fae never did anything for free

And with a heavy heart, you decided that Owen's life was more important than your comfort and freedom

With this in mind, you pressed a timid kiss to his lips that he eagerly returned

 _'How did it even come to this?_ ' You bitterly wondered, but resigned yourself to being Tarn's treasure yet again, hoping that one day he'd just grow bored of you

But by the way he was kissing you and the way his clawed hands were roaming your body, you knew better than to get your hopes up

Your life and freedom were now forfeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	3. Musings of a homicidal shadow Demon (Tarn/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarn muses about his relationship with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's another gift fic for PotatooftheLand and you'll find it on their tumblr

Tarn sat beside your bed, looking over you adoringly 

He did this often, whenever he could really, and found himself looking forward to it 

While you were sleeping, he didn't have to worry about you fighting back against his affections 

While you were fast asleep, he could whisper how much he loved you, he could talk about his dreams and ambitions, his hopes for the future as well as his fears - all things he'd never consider revealing to anyone, not even to you while you were awake 

Tarn smoothed your hair out of your face gently, looking down at you with a hint of sadness in his eyes 

You said you'd love him (after a tiny bit of coercion on his part) but he knew what you felt, or what you said your felt, was being faked 

Yes, you were civil to him and tolerated his affections, but you didn't really love him, despite what you said 

He couldn't understand any of it! 

He treated you like royalty! 

(Yes, there was the matter of you requesting him to not hurt other Fae, but he couldn't do anything about that, that was one of his main reasons for living - his loyalty to Megatron) 

Still, everything he'd done was for you! 

He'd changed himself, became stronger, acquired The Peaceful Tyranny and ensured the DJD made his realm safe - all for you! 

You sighed in your sleep and his attention shifted to focus on you fully 

You looked so peaceful, a far cry from your usual nervous and slightly frightened demeanor around him 

He ran his knuckles down your cheek, marveling at how soft it was before you turned to face the other direction

He sighed heavily 

Even in your sleep you were resisting his affections 

He had to admit that he might be intimidating to some, but he'd never dream of hurting you!

He was trying his utmost best to make sure that you were cared for and loved, but you didn't seem to notice it 

It hurt him a little, if he had to be honest 

He didn't want you to be scared of him... 

All he wanted was your love... 

"Why won't you love me?" He whispered, moving to the other side of the bed so he could face you "I know you're a little frightened of me, but there's nothing to be frightened of" 

You nuzzled into your pillow and he couldn't help but smile at your cuteness 

"Why won't you give into me? You could live in my possession forever, and have anything you could ever want" he continued, stroking your cheek "You already have my love and affection, what more could you want?" 

You didn't answer, of course, but he longed for you to say those precious three words back to him 

Then he'd have everything he ever wanted in life, and would be virtually unstoppable 

You didn't even have to say "I love you" at this point, no matter how much he wanted you to - you could just hug him, or lean into his touch, or react positively to his affections, or you could just kiss him! 

Truth be told, you kissing him was wishful thinking on his part, but he couldn't help but dream! 

You stirred in your sleep, and he looked over your sleeping form adoringly, and as if Primus had answered his prayers, you nuzzled into his clawed hand that was stroking your cheek 

His heart stopped beating for a moment before he smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead 

"You'll be the death of me, beautiful one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	4. Wishes (Tarn/Wispa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wispa's thoughts on her time with Tarn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for PotatooftheLand AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Wispa sighed dreamily, nuzzling into the expensive furs that took up most of the large bed 

She'd been contacted again by the leader of the DJD because her services were required again 

There had been others before her, but she knew Tarn preferred her, only because she was the only shifter who could nail her transformation down closest to the object of Tarn's affections 

It was strange really

Yes, she'd done this type of work before, but she hadn't turned into the same person repeatedly, and she always made sure to hold her transformation through the night, in case Tarn was feeling cuddly in the morning 

Not that he ever was, to be honest 

Nonetheless, she looked forward to being summoned by him, and she was never left unsatisfied during her time in the Peaceful Tyranny 

He was often hard and rough but this time, he was so intimate with her last night 

It could almost be described as loving 

But she knew it wasn't 

He was often like this, but occasionally, he made love to her gently, looking at her with eyes filled with love and devotion and if she looked carefully, she could see glints of obsession in his eyes 

She could tell he was possessive, which was proved by how he slept with her, but she knew he was only like this because of the person she'd turned into 

Whoever it was, they were very lucky to have caught his eye 

And with a sigh, Wispa nuzzled into the covers again and closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like if Tarn only loved her 

What a wonderful thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	5. Dreams (NSFW) (Tarn/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for PotatooftheLand, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE MADE ME DO  
> THIS IS THE FIRST OF THIS THAT I'VE EVER WRITTEN
> 
> LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME
> 
> *Dabs*

"Easy does it" You whispered as you carefully lowered yourself down onto Tarn's impressive length, breathing heavily as you sank down until he was completely hilted within you 

"There we go, darling" Tarn praised beneath you as you stilled, getting used to his girth and length and allowing your walls to tighten around him "You're doing so well" 

You smiled at him before you slowly began moving up and down on his shaft, getting used to the movements before becoming steady 

Tarn seemed to be enjoying himself, you observed as you paused to stare at him for a moment 

"Oh don't stop now, darling" He says, and with a sharp snap of his hips, he thrust himself up into you, making you gasp and glare at him 

"I'm supposed to be in control this time" You pouted after getting over your shock, but Tarn only smirked, thrusting again 

"Come on, darling, don't leave me waiting" he purred sweetly, eyes glinting wickedly as you recover from his sharp thrusts 

He's about to thrust again but you quickly lean forward and kiss him square on the lips, your tongue flicking out to tease him and he readily opens his mouth for you 

But making out with him isn't what you had in mind 

You pull away, smirking as he whines a little, but he's quickly silenced by you moving up and down on his spike

Tarn thinks you look beautiful like this 

Face flushed with pleasure, hands gripping into him tightly to steady yourself and plump breasts jiggling in palms as you pleasure yourself and him on his spike 

It's wonderful, but he didn't like the little trick you played on him, though he can't bring himself to complain as you pick up your speed and he can tell you're close to climaxing 

And he's right 

You slow down as your fluids begin to leak out and spill all over him and a breathy sigh escapes your lips 

"That was wonderful, darling" He purrs, stroking your flushed face gently and you smile, still heavy lidded and dazed as you come down from your high "But you didn't think that this was over, did you?"

Your eyes widen and he can't help but smirk at your cuteness 

You'd only gone one round together and he hadn't even started yet!

With a sharp thrust that made you gasp, he began his efforts anew, moving his spike up into you rapidly and harshly as you let out the most delicious moans that he'd ever heard 

"This is where you were meant to be" he tells you gently, pausing to allow you to become coherent once more and respond to him 

"What?" You ask, leveling your gaze with his "me dominating you?" 

He rewards your sass with a sharp snap of his hips and you squeak in surprise and pleasure at the sudden movement 

"No, you being flushed with pleasure and desperately wanting me to frag you with my spike" 

You only moan in response and he rewards you once more with a sharp thrust 

This couldn't get any better 

You looked at him and opened your mouth to say something when he suddenly woke 

Blinking, he looked around for you only to find you absent from his bed and quarters 

With a sigh, he lies back down and glares at the ceiling 

It was only a dream, of course, and you weren't there at all 

He couldn't wait until he had you in his arms again though, then, he could make his dreams become reality 

In the meantime though, he'd have to wait 

But he couldn't wait, he decided, as he moved his covers aside to see his dripping spike 

That needed to be taken care of, but he didn't want to do it alone 

It was time to summon the shapeshifter that took on his darling's appearance so well 

Wispa, was it? 

It didn't matter 

Soon, he wouldn't need her services at all 

He knew you wouldn't mind if he used her to take care of himself while you you weren't here, so he summoned her and soon enough, there was a knock at the door and there she stood, wearing your appearance and smiling at him 

"Come darling" He invited her in and she shut the door behind her and advanced towards the bed with a coy smile "come ride me" 

She began to remove her clothes before she eagerly straddled his waist and began moving up and down quickly 

He wanted to snap that you were too shy and innocent to advance that fast onto him, but he didn't 

He needed his release first, and then he'd begin searching for you in the morning so that his dreams would finally come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything like this so please be nice and drop a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044)!


	6. Perfect (Rodimus/Reader/Drift)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus looks back over how he got you so close to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once it's not Tarn! What is this?!

He loved you.

He really did.

The moment he saw you on a tour around the ship with other potential liaisons for his ship, he knew he had to have you

Then when you chose to apply for the post available, he did everything in his power to ensure that you got the job.

And now you were here.

Originally, you clung to him because he was the first one you had been introduced to, but slowly, you became friends with others and boy, did that make his energon boil

Suddenly, you were too busy to hang out with him, or talk to him or even sit with him at lunch.

He couldn't have that!

What made it worse was that mechs, his own teammates, no less, touched you so casually and so often.

_**How dare they?!** _

Seeing that sickened him to his tanks.

You belonged to  _him,_ not _**anyone else!**_

So he plotted and planned all while seething silently from his office and it had all come together so well that he physically had to restrain himself from smirking whenever you came to him for comfort.

Drift, being the smart mech he was, had caught on to what he was doing and confronted him about it

Rodimus honestly thought that Drift was going to go to Megatron to tell about what was happening to you, but he was surprised at the proposition Drift made

“You and I both know exactly what you’re doing, and the way you feel about (Name). And I feel the same way about her too“ Drift had said, and Rodimus remembered feeling his energon boil at the thought of his friend making a move on  _his_ human, but then Drift continued “Which is why I want in. We can share (Name), and the two of us working together will make wooing (Name) so easy. And let’s be real, you’re setting off warning signals to her, I can help with that“

So he resolved to let Drift join in, despite initially hating the idea of sharing his darling.

But Drift was just as bad as he was, if not worse!

And Drift’s ideas and plans for (Name) were so intricately thought out that Rodimus wondered why he ever debated on allowing Drift to join in.

So now, they both were your only safe havens in this ship

Yes.

He and Drift had slowly poisoned his teammates against you, and you against them.

It had slowly started a few months ago when the mechs around the ship stopped inviting you to game and movie nights

Then, nobody wanted to talk to you and the entire room went silent whenever you walked in

Soon, everyone started avoiding you so you were forced to seek company from him and Drift.

And now, they were the only ones who you came to.

He smirked slightly, stroking his chin.

"Roddy?" Your sweet voice snapped him out of his train of thought, and he looked down to see you gazing up at him anxiously.

"Yeah, sweets? What's up?"

No matter what pet name he used, you always flushed adorably and he couldn't help but smile at you.

"Rodimus... I... Do you think I'm overreacting or have you noticed that no one apart from you and Drift wants to talk with me anymore?"

He smirked internally.

You were a smart cookie and had clicked on, but you'd never find out that your current situation was all their doing, Drift had made sure of that

He forced a pensive look on his faceplates and stroked his chin, looking down at you.

"Hmm, I have noticed that... But I wouldn't worry about it." he then grinned, "Besides, if they don't see how awesome you are, then they're missing out on something amazing."

You smiled prettily up at him and he couldn’t help but return the smile.

"Yeah, I don't need anyone, I've got you and Drift!" You grinned and his spark almost stopped.

That sealed the deal for him.

He had to have you and keep you, no matter the cost.

Gently, he scooped you up into his servos and placed you on his shoulder where you snuggled into neck cables, sending a shiver racing down his back struts.

"I'm glad I'm not alone anymore" You murmured, smiling up at him, and that smile made the time it took for his plan to come into fruition all worth it.

Everything was _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I made him yandere enough but I tried. This is the first time I've written Rodimus so please tell me how I did
> 
> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	7. Intervention (Tarn/Reader ft. Deathsaurus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathsaurus tries to hold an intervention but it doesn't go as planned
> 
> A gift to PotatooftheLand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!

Deathsaurus cleared his throat 

"I think you know why I'm here, Tarn" he spoke, sitting opposite the leader of the DJD

Recently, he'd made some... Questionable decisions, and while Deathsaurus preferred not to be involved in another Fae's personal life, but this was getting out of hand 

Tarn's teammates had contacted him for help, and he could see why 

"I clearly don't, and I'd appreciate it if you would clarify for me, and make it quick, I've got matters to attend to"

Matters to attend to? 

Right 

He probably just wanted to get back to canoodling with his human 

Deathsaurus personally had nothing against them, but this was... This was getting out of hand 

He knew Tarn was stubborn and would prolong this conversation if it meant that his human was protected, and that no one knew about them, so Deathsaurus knew he had to cut to the chase

"Your human. That's what I'm here about" 

Tarn sat back in his chair, eyes glinting dangerously behind his mask 

Deathsaurus knew all about the shadow demon's outlier abilities, but he stood his ground 

"Who else knows about them?" 

"I'm sure everyone does by now, you weren't exactly discreet when you paraded them around... And then murdered a Fae and caused a scene" 

Tarn shrugged unapologetically 

"They disrespected my darling, they had to pay the price" 

He knew this was going to be a long day, but he tried again 

"You are... Aware of their mortality, correct?" 

Tarn's feathers ruffled in an irritated manner 

"Of course" 

Deathsaurus had to be tactful about this, so he chose his words carefully, lest he put his team on Tarn's list 

"And what do you intend to do when... Their time runs out" 

"I've already thought of that, I've ingrained spell work into my realm so that they don't age"

Deathsaurus had to stop and stare at the Fae in front of him 

He was completely serious

Did he realise how insane he sounded? 

"You do realise that you can't keep them in here forever? They need fresh air and-" 

"If there's a point to this meeting, make it quick" 

Deathsaurus sighed and was about to begin again when Tarn suddenly brightened up 

What was that all about? 

The door opened and a human stood there, looking anxious 

Now that he had gotten a good look at them, Deathsaurus could see why Tarn was enchanted by the human 

They were small, frail and delicate looking 

Absolutely exquisite 

Tarn growled in warning and he lowered his eyes as the leader of the DJD turned to face the object of his affections 

"I'll come back later" they murmured quietly 

"Oh, don't worry about it, darling. Come sit" Tarn invited them in with the softest voice Deathsaurus had ever heard 

The human nodded shyly and went around to the chair by Tarn, but the Fae grabbed their wrist to maneuver them into his lap 

Deathsaurus blinked 

Well then... 

"We were just talking about you" Tarn smoothed their hair as he looked down at them adoringly "Deathsaurus, my colleague here, was concerned about your happiness here with me. Are you happy?" 

They nodded, and he realised that it was mostly out of fear 

They were probably at the very least vaguely aware of what Tarn was capable of and he couldn't help the wave of sympathy that washed over him 

He didn't usually feel sympathy for anything, but for them, he couldn't help but feel pity for them

Being stuck with Tarn until the end of their days sounded awful 

"Isn't it a little awkward" he tried "given the circumstances and the difference in your species?" 

"There's nothing awkward about our relationship" Tarn spoke, carding his clawed hands through the human's hair as they shifted on his lap "(Name) and I love each other very much, isn't that right, my precious darling?"

Deathsaurus could see you struggling not to flinch at his cooing and you nodded regardless, making Tarn beam in return and the Dragon-like Fae took this as a sign to go and just left 

"You've behaved yourself recently, I think you deserve a reward" Tarn purred, and you flinched as he lifted his mask to eagerly press his lips against yours 

It'll be over soon, you thought desperately, your hopes turning to ash as he parted your lips for his tongue to slither it's way into your mouth 

But this wasn't the first time he'd tasted you... 

And once again, you wished he'd grow tired of you and cast you aside 

But it seems that you were all out of wishes and help 

Especially since Deathsaurus had taken his leave


	8. Changes (Tarn/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) is dying and Tarn tries to keep it together (hint: it doesn't end well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you've probably seen this on PotatooftheLand's tumblr BUT IT'S HERE NOW SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"What do you mean (Name) is dying?" Tarn snarled, his form flickered as he tried his best to keep his temper under control 

Nickel, credit to her, stood her ground as he towered above her, far away from a slumbering (Name) 

"I can't explain it, Tarn, but they're slipping fast, and there's nothing I can do to stop it" she answered truthfully and Tarn snarled again 

He wasn't angry with Nickel, no, he was angry that his darling was being taken away from him when he hadn't even spent that much time with them 

He had planned so much for them both to do together - Getting married, starting a family together and raising their children together with love and care 

No 

He couldn't let his (Name) die so soon, or at all for that matter 

He'd spent so long pining and waiting for them to return to his loving arms, and he'd spent so long ensuring that The Peaceful Tyranny had the spell to halt human ageing worked into its foundations 

He wouldn't let this happen 

They weren't going to leave him, not on his watch 

He retreated to his office and brooded on what to do 

He knew there wasn't any magic powerful enough to raise the dead (there were certain rituals, however, but when they were carried out the person brought back wouldn't be the same as they were when they were alive, and he didn't want that for his darling)

There had to be something else he could do! 

Anything else! 

He cursed human mortality, this would never happen if they were a Fae! 

He froze 

If they were Fae...

Hmm... That was a very good idea 

He could turn them into a Fae! 

That way, they could live forever with him and never get sick or be able to leave him! 

And there were certain rituals that would bind a couple together by the soul, and he was certain that that was the best way to ensure that (Name) stayed his 

But how could he do it? 

He didn't have that much power or know how to turn a human into a Fae - those scriptures had been lost millennia ago 

However.... 

There was one certain being who could turn a human into a Fae 

And Tarn knew exactly how to find him 

But Nickel said that (Name) didn't have much time left, so he needed to act now before he lost them forever 

He hurried to the wall and pressed a certain switch that allowed the panel to slide back to reveal his private stores of human souls, spells and rare ingredients, all of which were stored in glass bottles 

He quickly took a few containing the larger amounts of human souls and slid them into his cloak before hurrying out and exiting The Peaceful Tyranny via a portal that a bemused looking Kaon summoned 

He landed in a pitch black Forest and instantly began drawing the runes he needed on the ground 

"Unicron. Citatus, accedas. Salva me et ego reddam gratiam in" he uttered, slamming his palm down on the ground 

Instantly, the runes lit up and a cloud of ominous black smoke gathered in front of him 

He had an audience with Unicron which was surprising, he hadn't really expected to get this far this quickly 

But he wasn't complaining 

He had job to do 

"Tarn..." a heavy, grating voice hissed from the cloud of smoke, and if Tarn hadn't been who he was, he'd have run in the opposite direction 

"My lord Unicron" he bowed out of respect "It has been some time" 

"Few ever summon me, so I assume you want something, something that only I can give" 

"Yes" Tarn nodded 

"What is it?" 

"I want my human to be turned into a Fae"

Unicron barked out a harsh laugh 

"Of course you'd ask that. Why, the last time you came to me, you wanted to become a Fae yourself. Tell me, what are you willing to do in return for this favor?" 

Tarn pondered for a moment 

"Anything" he answered 

"Anything?" Unicron seemed a little puzzled, he was probably used to being offered souls or years of servitude or something along those lines 

"Very well. Bring to me one thousand human souls by this evening, and I shall grant you your request"

"Done. I have them with with me" Tarn responded, taking them out of his cloak and presenting them to the dark creature 

Unicron barked out a laugh 

"You always were prepared to get what you wanted, no matter the cost" he uttered, accepting Tarn's offering 

Spindly tendrils of smoke stretched out and took the containers of human souls and returned with a vial of murky looking green liquid that bubbled and frothed 

"Drinking all of this will ensure that the human will become one of us"

Tarn took it and stowed it away carefully 

"Thank you, my lord" he spoke, but Unicron was already gone 

He quickly summoned a portal back to The Peaceful Tyranny, hoping that he'd be back in time to save his darling 

Unicron's realm had effects similar to those that occurred when a human entered the Fae realm - time passes by very quickly, and Tarn didn't know how long he'd been 

Landing with a jolt, he practically flew to the med-bay where a frail and weak looking (Name) was lying on a bed with Nickel fussing over them 

Was he in time? 

"Where have you been this past month, Tarn?" Nickel snapped, staring at the shadow demon as he quickly hurried to the love of his life and retrieved a vial from the folds within his cloak 

"This will turn them into a Fae" he explained shortly, removing the seal and opening the lid 

"Tarn no! This is a bad idea!" Nickel tried to stop him, but he forced her back and moved the pillows behind his darling's head so that they could swallow the concoction easily 

He poured it into their mouth and they swallowed it involuntarily, grimacing slightly at the taste and almost instantly, they began changing 

He could see their deathly pale skin suddenly taking on the lustre of a healthy Fae's skin 

He sighed in relief knowing that his darling was finally out of the danger zone, and that they wouldn't be leaving him any time soon 

"Tarn... We don't know how they'd react to being changed into a Fae... It could have disastrous consequences to their emotional health and wellbeing!" 

Tarn waved Nickel off and stared down at his darling, content with just resting with them for the time being 

He knew his darling wouldn't be too happy about the decision he'd made on their behalf, but they'd warm up to it eventually 

As if on cue, the light of his life stirred from their rest, and Nickel was there instantly, checking over their general health only to find that they were completely healthy 

Their eyes fluttered open and they stared up the ceiling, completely dazed

Nickel, sensing that Tarn wanted a moment alone with his darling, stepped into one of the adjoining rooms to grant them privacy 

"Ugh..." They groaned, and he smiled, he hadn't heard that beautiful voice in ages and missed it so much "Is this... Is this the afterlife?"

Tarn chuckled, stroking their hair 

"No, darling, you're safe. You're alive, and now you're a Fae like me" 

Tears began flowing down their cheeks and he began cooing over them, wiping the tears away 

He hadn't expected them to react this way, but he concluded that these could just be tears of happiness 

Meanwhile, you were sobbing because you'd been so close! 

So close to escaping! 

So close, but Tarn just had to take away your only avenue of escape! 

He'd turned you into a Fae like him, and you were too shaken to properly take in what he had done to you, so you couldn't so anything other than sob

Tarn didn't seem to notice your distress because he continued to coo over you and talk about his plans for the two of you, and what he wanted to do with you in the future 

A future that you were forced to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	9. New life (Tarn/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be an addition to your family soon, and Tarn is ecstatic about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy does this guy need to chill

Tarn hummed, stroking your slightly swollen belly with gentle claws 

He couldn't believe it 

He'd actually done it! 

Primus or Unicron or whoever it was up there had blessed him with a union with his darling (Name), and that union had the most unexpected result 

Admittedly, he was worried for them when they first started getting sick, but after a visit to Nickel, it was revealed that their union would bring life!

How beautiful 

He didn't think he'd ever be this lucky to have his darling (Name) at his side as well as a child and heir to boot!

He was going to spoil his child rotten! 

You shifted slightly, drawing Tarn's attention from your stomach to your sleeping face 

You'd done so well so far 

You were braving this painful process beautifully and he couldn't be prouder of you 

He turned his attention back to the life that was slowly growing within your womb and stroked your skin gently 

"I love you already, little one" he cooed at your stomach, beginning to press kisses all over your exposed skin "And I'll always be there to protect you" 

His child would also ensure that you stayed with him - you were in a delicate state right now, and he knew you were smart enough not to try and escape again 

You wouldn't get far, and carrying a child was extremely tiring and stressful - both things that would force you to stay with him 

The life within your womb was similar to a ball and chain for you, the child would keep you tied with him, and you'd finally become one happy family 

You mumbled something in your sleep and Tarn smiled at your cuteness, having snapped out of his thoughts by your movements 

He pressed one last kiss to your stomach before curling you into his arms, one arm wrapped around your waist and the other so that his hand rested on your stomach, where your child was growing 

Finally after so many years of waiting patiently, his hopes and dreams had all come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	10. A deal (Rodimus/Reader/Drift) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You offered a deal to Rodimus, but Drift wants in too
> 
> You begin to wonder if this was their plan all along
> 
>  
> 
> For PotatooftheLand *dabs* Y'ALL'D'VE BETTER LIKE THIS *DABS*

Rodimus smirked, burying his face into your breasts as he rocked you gently in his lap.

You were still new at this, and he wanted to get you used to his spike as much as possible before he progressed any further.

He was surprised that you consented to sleeping with him even if there were conditions attached, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and soon enough, you were both bare to the elements with him in his mass displaced form, and now you were rocking back and forth on his spike.

You looked beautiful like this, and he was glad that he was the only one who got to see you like this.

And what a sight you made!

Filled to the brim with his spike, hands clutching onto his shoulders and soft whimpers escaping your lips.

He wished he could keep you like this forever, but he knew he couldn't, so he might as well enjoy it while he could.

Gently, he began bouncing you in his lap, smirking at your adorable whimpers and whines about how you weren't ready to move on so quickly.

"Roddy..." You whined, pulling back to look at him with hazy eyes and he grinned in response.

"Yes, sweetspark?"

You mumbled something that dissolved into delicious moans that spurred him in as he took one breast into his large hand and began fondling it while his mouth devoured the other.

He bounced you a little harder and couldn't help but chuckle at the cute whimpering noises that left your lips.

Rodimus felt you clench around him and knew that you were on the verge of an overload, which wasn't surprising, you _did _say that this was your first time.__

__Resolving to help you, one of his hands moved to grip your hip while his other hand rubbed at your belly, coaxing you into your release as he applied gentle pressure with his warm strokes._ _

__And soon enough, he felt you spasm around his spike as your eyes turned heavenwards and your lips parted to let out a moan._ _

__Your release spurred on his, and soon enough, he was embracing you post coitus, hands combing through your hair as you snuggled into him._ _

__He didn't expect you to be so affectionate with him, especially not after the deal that you offered to him before this wonderful night happened._ _

__But he wasn't going to complain._ _

__"Not bad for a virgin, huh?" You murmured, peering up at him, and he paused his ministrations in shock._ _

__You were a virgin?_ _

__He thought that this was the first time you've ever ridden someone, not that you hadn't slept with anyone before!_ _

__Oh well._ _

__He just hoped Drift would forgive him, they had agreed to take you together, but he couldn't resist you._ _

__That wasn't his fault._ _

__Drift would understand._ _

__The door opened and closed quickly, and you looked up to see Drift entering._ _

__"Drift! Um.... This isn't what-"_ _

__"Oh, I know what this is" Drift cut you across as you tried to preserve your modesty from his probing optics with the sheets "I'm just a little upset that you didn't invite me to join you"._ _

__"We'll have to make it up to Drift then, won't we, (Name)?" Rodimus purred behind you and your blood turned to ice._ _

__No!_ _

__You didn't agree to this!_ _

__You didn't want the two of them!_ _

__But, you could offer the same deal you offered Rodimus... That might work out well for you._ _

__"Okay fine, I'll offer you the same deal I gave to Rodimus. I'll allow this if you promise to leave me alone after this, okay?"_ _

__Drift and Rodimus exchanged glances over your head and then a moment later, Drift smiled._ _

__"Deal"_ _

__And without so much as a warning, he was upon you, kissing, nipping and biting everywhere he could reach while Rodimus joined Drift in showering you with love._ _

__You just hoped that this would be enough for them to grow bored of you and then leave you alone, but judging the predatory look in Drift's eyes and the purring behind you from Rodimus, you didn't think your plan would work._ _

__But you still had hope._ _

__They were honorable, Drift more so than Rodimus, but still..._ _

__They promised, right?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	11. A deal 2 (Rodimus/Reader/Drift)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal you offered doesn't go exactly to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure about this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts on it  
> And yet again, it's not Tarn, but dw, I'm still driving that train lmao 
> 
> PotatooftheLand, I hope you like it *dabs*

The next morning, you woke up to find yourself alone in your room, and you smiled, concluding that Drift and Rodimus were honoring their end of the bargain 

_'They'd better be' _you thought, wincing slightly at the aches in your legs as well as the various love bites that now decorated your neck and chest, as well as between your thighs__

__You just hoped this was all worth it_ _

__Carefully, you stretched out and got out of bed to get ready for your day and soon enough, you were typing up reports in your office_ _

__Usually, around this time, either Rodimus or Drift would've come to distract you by talking to you or by showing new tricks and difficult looking parkour_ _

__But for once, you were left in complete silence_ _

__It was so peaceful, and you now understood why Ultra Magnus preferred to be left in silence, and how he powered through his work so quickly_ _

__Still, you decided that the silence was unnerving, but it was either this or back to being talked at by Drift and Rodimus_ _

__As if on cue, there was a knock on the door before it slid open and Drift stood there, gently smiling down at you_ _

__"Drift? What are you doing here?"_ _

__Wasn't he supposed to be leaving you alone?_ _

__"Don't forget about me~" Rodimus sing-songed behind the sword wielding mech as the door slid shut behind them and they advanced upon you_ _

__You couldn't help but notice that they were blocking the only exit but you tried to keep calm_ _

__It was best to just act natural around these two and hope they'd leave you alone_ _

__"We're here for you, to help you get your mind off of your work" Rodimus leaned against the wall, suddenly looking incredibly intimidating_ _

__"That's nice and all, but I'd prefer to be left alone to finish my work" You cut across, eyes turning back to your work "Now if you please"_ _

__Dismissing them like this would give you more power once they realized that you didn't want to have anything to do with them_ _

__"Quite cutthroat, isn't she, Drift?" the mech smirked at his sword wielding companion who smiled at you as if you had suggested going to ice cream instead of asking them to leave_ _

__"Yes, she is. Something that I hope we change later once she realizes how much we love and adore her. I'm quite looking forward to our time together"_ _

__Your eyes widen as you gape up at the towering mech_ _

___What? No! This wasn't part of the deal! ____ _

____"But... But we had a deal... You're supposed to leave me alone now..." You protest weakly and Drift smiles_ _ _ _

____It was a nice smile_ _ _ _

____The kind you'd do when a puppy did a cute trick_ _ _ _

____He carefully scooped you into his servos and gently rubbed you against his cheek before pulling back to look at you_ _ _ _

____"I did uphold my end of the bargain, and so did Rodimus" he purred "We left you alone as promised"_ _ _ _

____"But-" You began to protest, but he cut across, digits beginning to stroke at your hair_ _ _ _

____"You didn't specify how long we had to leave you alone for. That wasn't our mistake"_ _ _ _

____You felt your heart almost stop as you sank down in his large palm, looking quite pitiful in comparison to his huge servos_ _ _ _

____You couldn't even bring yourself to snap at Drift who had started to coo over you and how he promised that it would all be okay_ _ _ _

____Why was he offering comfort?_ _ _ _

____This was all his fault anyway!_ _ _ _

____"Hey, hey, look how sad our sweetspark is, don't bully her" Rodimus admonished gently, appearing at Drift's elbow before turning to you and scooping you into his own large servos "Was he mean to you?"_ _ _ _

____"Our sweetspark will have to understand that she belongs to us now" Drift informed Rodimus with a smirk "She doesn't have a choice anymore"_ _ _ _

____"But... You could just leave me alone..." You whispered, only now noticing the tears that were rolling down your cheeks_ _ _ _

____Yes, you had dealt with your fair share of creeps in the past, but you didn't think that any of those guys measured up to Rodimus and Drift right now_ _ _ _

____"Oh, don't be sad, sweetspark" Rodimus cooed, beginning to stroke your back gently with his digits "We're not all that bad"_ _ _ _

____"We'll treat you like the princess you are, darling, you'll never be left wanting anything" Drift added, tipping your chin up so that he could see your face_ _ _ _

____"But what if I want to be left alone?" You whispered, but you knew they heard you because they smirked at each other_ _ _ _

____"It's too late for that now" Rodimus purred "You should have thought about that before you caught our interest"_ _ _ _

____"But I didn't mean to! I just wanted to do my job!" you protested, looking up at him pleadingly "I'm sure that there's someone else out there who would love your attention"_ _ _ _

____He and Drift chuckled above you, and you were suddenly aware of how powerful they both were, and how incredibly fragile you were in comparison to them_ _ _ _

____"It's too late for that now, dearest" Drift purred sweetly, digits gently wiping your tears away "We're already too deep in love with you to stop it at this point. Did you really expect to escape our attention?"_ _ _ _

____********************************************************_ _ _ _

____That night, you found yourself in their company once more, luckily though, this time they didn't seem to want to do anything intimate with you, they seemed content enough with just laying there and occasionally running their servos up your body_ _ _ _

____Yes, this was better than sleeping with them, but you weren't comfortable at all_ _ _ _

____You were forced to change into a tank top and the shortest shorts you had - you'd originally bought them to wear under your sundress when the ship docked at a particularly hot planet and you were allowed some free time_ _ _ _

____You hadn't intended to wear them for being leered at by two giant robots as you laid there completely still between them_ _ _ _

____They had spent the majority of the evening admiring the art they left on your body last night, and you were getting tired at this point_ _ _ _

____And cold_ _ _ _

____Very cold_ _ _ _

____Rodimus seemed to have noticed you shivering because he gestured something to Drift who nodded and you were soon curled up on Rodimus's servo with Drift's servo covering your body like a blanket_ _ _ _

____"You could just let me put on more clothes" You suggested quietly from your makeshift bed "or let me sleep in my own bed, this can't be comfortable for you two either"_ _ _ _

____"And miss an opportunity to hold you, dearest? I think not" Drift hummed, running his digits over you "and don't worry about us, we're perfectly fine now that you're here"_ _ _ _

____And it was with a heavy heart that you decided to settle down for the night, and desperately hope that they'd be gone by the morning_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	12. My Princess (Deathsaurus/Reader) (slight NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a dare to spend the night in the forest could lead to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for PotatooftheLand, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT *DABS*

You knew this was a stupid idea

You didn't even know why you went along with it

Your friends had dared you to spend a few hours in the dark forest at night and to come out in the morning, if you came out earlier or chickened out, you'd be named and shamed in your college

... As well as pretty much every public space

But if you won this dare... Well, you'd be the most popular kid in the entire state

As you looked up at the dark and gloomy forest with its twisted trees and knotted branches, you were beginning to have second thoughts

But it was too late for backing out now, you were here, so it was time to face the music

With one last glance at your friends who stood by the car, you waved before heading in

It was dark and cold almost instantly, and you had to fish out your torch to see better

You saw a path made of stones noticeable on the forest floor and decided to follow it

Who knows, maybe it could lead to somewhere nice

 _"Or maybe to our deaths"_   the unhelpful part of your mind suggested, but you brushed it off

You followed the path over a little bridge on a stream and deeper into the forest, trying to ignore the feeling that someone was watching you which you had the minute you set foot in here

But every time you stopped to look around and to see if anyone was there, the feeling stopped

... Until you carried on walking, of course...

The stones in the ground seemed to become sparser as the vegetation surrounding you grew more vivid and colourful

You didn't even notice you'd spent so much time in here until the nocturnal animals came out to play

And you didn't realise that the forest was this beautiful at night

You could see fireflies hovering around, and you could hear insects chirping and owls crying out in the dark, as well as the occasional snuffle of a fox as it raced past you in an orange blur

It was amazing

But you snapped your attention away from the animals

You had a job to do here

You followed the stones until they eventually came to a stop in front of a statue of a dragon bearing a lit torch

It was slightly taller than you, and it's expression was carved into a ferocious snarl

The carvings of the scales and other details were so intricate that you wished you'd brought your phone to take pictures

You could always come back again though, and you could bring your friends with you too!

They'd appreciate this as much as you did!

You eyed the torch before noticing the direction the dragon was facing

It was facing slightly towards the right

You you turned, following its line of sight and caught sight of another statue in the distance, bearing another lit torch

This could be interesting

You didn't know what propelled you to go forward, but soon enough, you were in front of a second statue of a dragon, but this one was facing a different direction, and once again, upon looking that way, you caught sight of another dragon statue

What are these even for? you wondered, marching through the path that led to the next statue

There were rumors that a cannibal tribe lived here in the 60's, but everyone was sure they'd long since died out by now

But there was still talk of a few descendants who still lived amongst the trees, and who followed in their family's footsteps of luring normal people in, trapping them and then eating them

You shuddered slightly at the thought, drawing your jacket closer around yourself in an attempt to keep in the warmth

You didn't want to run into any cannibals tonight, but if anyone tried anything, they'd find the surprise of the switchblade that was concealed in your back pocket

But back to the forest

Apparently there was another rumor about this forest, a rumor that Fae and other mythological creatures lived here

Your grandmother had told you that her grandmother had once seen a dragon flying over this forest when she was a young girl

When you were younger, you believed her wholeheartedly, but now that you were older and somewhat wiser, you snorted at the thought of Fae existing

It just wasn't plausible

Modern science had proved that superstition never had the answers

But still... Some part of you wondered if there really was a dragon lurking around this forest

That would be interesting, but you knew you'd never meet a dragon

Dragons didn't exist

You found another dragon statue and followed the direction it was facing and soon enough, you found yourself in an enormous clearing and without another statue to guide you

Maybe you took a wrong turn?

You looked around to hopefully spy another statue, but you found nothing

Huffing a sigh, you lifted the face of your watch to reveal a compass beneath it, but strangely enough, it didn't point north

The needle just kept spinning and didn't seem to stop

So now you were hopelessly lost and you stupidly didn't bring your phone

"Well this is a disaster and a waste of time" You sighed out loud

"On the contrary, my dear" a chilling voice spoke in your ear "I'd say your visit was quite fruitful"

You could literally feel your hair standing on end as you whirled around to face whoever it was who said that

"Whose there?" You snapped, whipping out your switchblade, eyes darting everywhere to see who it was that spoke to you

"Here, darling" the voice called again and you turned to see an elaborately dressed man who towered above you, standing a few feet away from you

You could see from the light of your flashlight that he was bedecked in gold jewelry and that he had... Red eyes?

It must be a trick of the light

You held your switchblade tighter

You got bad vibes from him and didn't want to end up dead or anything

"Hi" You offered with a smile "I'm sorry but I'm terribly lost... Could you perhaps direct me to the path of the exit?"

The man smiled

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear, but I can't do that. You see, those who wander into the Fae forest aren't allowed to go out again"

What?

Fae forest?

Nah

This guy was just kidding

You smiled at him before becoming serious once more

"Seriously, can you just point out the exit and I'll be out of your hair in no time"

The man blinked

"Of course, if you would tell me what you know of this forest"

Strange request, but you shrugged

"I don't know much... Except that it's haunted and only a few people really get out of here in one piece"

"Anything else?"

You brushed your hair out of your eyes

"Um... My grandmother did tell me that her grandmother had once seen a dragon flying over this forest when she was a young girl, but I'm not so sure about that"

The man hummed, and you didn't even realize he'd gotten this close until you saw that his eyes were pure red

Okay, he must be some weird cosplayer you decided, but maintained your distance by taking a step back

"And what do you believe about Dragons?"

You shrugged

"I used to believe in them when I was younger" You said, absent-mindedly checking your watch

_**"Do you now?"** _

His voice sounded strangely gravely and raspy, and you looked up only to have the shock of your life!

Instead of a man standing before you, there was now a dragon!

He was enormous, and his head almost reached the tops of the treeline as he stared down at you with two pairs of haunting red eyes, and you could see that he was grinning at you with a mouth lined with razor sharp fangs

He had large scaly wings folded in his back, four legs that had sharp looking claws, and a long tail that curled around him

There was no way you could outrun him, but at this point, you couldn't even think about escaping when his red eyes rooted you to your spot

So this was how you were going to die

Well... At least you lived a good life

You shook yourself out of your stupor and smiled up at him

Despite the immense danger he emitted, you couldn't deny that he was amazing

"Wow.... You're amazing" You murmured, peering up at him as he curled his neck to get a better look at you

He was a fearsome dragon, but somehow, you got the feeling that he wouldn't hurt you

"Flattery" he hummed, smoke emitting from his nostrils as he exhaled "I've been watching you"

You blinked

You felt like you were being watched the moment you stepped foot in here, and now it made sense

"Those paths that you followed were originally for those who were to be sacrificed to me a long time ago. They haven't been in use recently, but when I saw you, I knew there was something different about you"

"Um-"

"And then you ended up here. Most humans get lost, but you were smart enough to follow the statues to find me"

You shrugged, eyeing the sun that had started to rise over the trees

"Um, it's getting late, or early, and I have to get home now. It was great meeting you and I won't tell anyone about you. So if you'll excuse me"

You turned to walk in the opposite direction when his tail suddenly slammed in front of you and you turned to see him smiling at you

"Now, now, Princess. Don't be rude"

"Excuse me, sir" You snapped "You're the one whose being rude, you're keeping me against my will and you're calling me weird names - I don't even know who you are!"

"My apologies, darling. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Deathsaurus, King over this land, and ruler of all Dragons"

He puffed proudly and you clapped your hands awkwardly

You were ready to believe just about anything at this point

"That's great... Can I go now?"

He puffed again, and it was then that you realized that his tail had been curling around you, and that you were suddenly trapped in his coils

"Oh no, darling. You wandered into my realm, an offence punishable by death-"

Your eyes widened enormously

You didn't want to die!

You wanted to live!

You still had things to do!

Dreams to chase!

Wishes to fulfil!

"- however, there is another option. During those years that women were sacrificed to me, I never found one that measured up to by standards, but you do. So I offer you this: become by bride"

Your heart almost stopped

You didn't want to marry him...

You'd always dreamed about your future wedding, and how it would be to the love of your life who you would meet during your dream career

You didn't want to be married to a dragon who was still a complete stranger!

"But my family and friends..." You protested weakly, looking up at him pleadingly

"I'll bequeath treasure to your family at the end of each year, to make sure they're well cared for and that you don't need to worry about them again. Now, your answer, my darling. Will you be my Princess?"

It was either this or death

With a sigh, you nodded and he turned back into a human and held you tightly with a wide smile, red eyes glinting

"Sleep well, darling"

He snapped his fingers and everything went dark

* * *

You woke up to find yourself in a lavishly decorated room, and lying on a very large and comfortable bed that was made up with silk covers, expensive furs and a huge amount of pillows

You looked down to see yourself wearing an elaborate blue dress that was heavily jeweled and decorated

It was beautiful, but not something you'd usually wear

How did you get here again?

And where did that dress come from?

You paused for a moment, and then it all came rushing back to you

The forest

Deathsaurus

The deal

Your heart sank

How could you have forgotten?

The door opened and you looked up to see Deathsaurus entering with a warm smile

"Hello, darling" He purred "I trust you slept well"

"... Yes"

He smiled wider and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at you

"Now, my Princess, I have an offer to make. Let me make love to you and I'll let your hometown live well and be bountiful for a hundred years. Deny me this and I'll destroy it in an instant"

Your eyes widened

You didn't want everyone you knew to die!

But the price was too high...

But if it meant that they'd be okay...

You sighed, making up your mind

_Quite the romantic, isn't he?_

You nodded blankly and then he was suddenly upon you, pinning you down and tearing off your dress with sharp claws

Your legs kicked a little, but he held them down, running his hands up and down them before they settled at your hips, rubbing soothing circles into them

You knew what was going to happen next but you didn't know if you were ready

It didn't matter though

You'd already agreed

His eyes darkened as he eyed your thighs and what was between them, and with a whimper, you allowed him set his mouth between your legs to have what he wanted

You braced yourself and thought of you family and friends to get you through this

It was all for them, after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	13. Pins and needles (Trepan/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trepan has a new object of affection

You had no idea why Trepan had taken you

You were just the liason aboard the Lost Light, there was nothing special about you that would attract anyone to you... Or so you thought

Trepan's interest in you meant you had something special that he obviously liked

That was all fine and dandy, and you could've lived with that just fine, but the mech had kidnapped you one day while the Lost Light was docked on a planet to restock supplies

And now you were here

You didn't know how you got here, or where "here" was specifically, on account of being practically imprisoned in his habsuite

You didn't even know which planet you were on!

But back to the situation at hand

You were a prisoner to a creepy mech and were often subjected to his displays of "love"

He did threaten you often, promising awful things if you ever left, but you knew it was a bluster - he did feel something for you, but you weren't about to call it "love", it was more of a strange obsession that didn't seem to die out

You didn't think he was even capable of love by the way he acted

Whenever he came back from his work, he always grumbled about how exhausting his day was, looking at you hopefully to see if you'd interact with him and to his clear surprise and joy, you did

But that was only to keep on his good side of course - you were pretty sure he was a psychopath, and if he wasn't, he was still very dangerous because he still had you captive

You decided quite early on to stay on his good side, especially because of the sharp needles on his servos, they looked very sharp, and you knew from listening to him babble about his work that they could be lethal

But he never used them to hurt you, he just used them to intimidate you, and to poke at you when you weren't responsive

Oh, and he ran them over your body, like the creep he was

How could you forget about that?

Luckily, you were alone during the day time because he was out at work, and he trusted you enough to be alone in his habsuite, but it wasn't as if you could do much - everything was too large for you to use to escape, and you were placed on a shelf high above the ground with no way to get to the ground

Yes, your situation wasn't ideal, but it wasn't the worst

You'd heard stories of of mechs going crazy and kidnapping humans and keeping them as pets, forcing them into affection, and carting them around like the prized cats you'd seen on earth that were only loved because they won competitions

That was a plus to your situation; you were glad that Trepan, despite his faults and creepiness, wasn't like that

But he was insistent of you sleeping on his chassis, and sometimes, you couldn't deny the fact that his purring did help you sleep

But still, you just wanted to get back to the Lost Light

You didn't want to be the object of Trepan's affections for the rest of your life, you had goals, dreams and ambitions!

As if on cue, the door opened and you looked up to see the mech himself entering and closing the door behind him before he turned to you, a bright smile on his face

"Hello, poppet, did you miss me? I certainly missed you!" He cooed, scooping you up into his servos and nuzzling you

 _'Here we go again'_ you thought, keeping as still as possible as he pulled away, only to begin running his needles over your face gently

"And how are you today, my dear? Lonely?" He purred, looking down at you with bright optics

"I'm fine" You answered shortly, making him purr louder

 _'What is with this creeper?'_ You thought as he pressed a kiss to your forehead, making you shudder slightly

"Oh no, are you cold? I should've taken that into account, silly me. I'll just remedy that for you"

Without letting you protest, he walked the two of you over to his berth, lied down and plopped you on his chassis with his servo trapping you against him as he began babbling about his day

 _'Well this is just great, isn't it? I just wanted some time to myself without being touched and asshole supreme here decides to ruin it'_ you thought acidly, trying to push his digits away discretely

He still continued talking about a surgery he'd preformed today as he began stroking your body from head to toe with a pointed needle

"Oh, do relax, dear" he told you, breaking from his anecdote of what happened at work today "You're not in any danger, I'm here to protect you, after all"

_'What if you're the one I need protecting from, what about that? Can you protect me from yourself? Huh?'_

"Is there something the matter? What's wrong?" He looked down at you with concern in his optics, and you resisted the urge to scream

Of course something was wrong!

You were his prisoner in this weird habsuite and weren't even allowed outside, for God's sake!

Even cats and dogs had more freedom than you!

Swallowing your anger, you shook your head, beginning to utilise your diplomatic skills that you'd perfected during your time as liason aboard the Lost Light

"Nothings wrong. What happened after you preformed surgery?" you forced yourself to ask, keeping your tone civil as you stared up at the concerned mech

Almost instantly, his optics lit up with joy

He was clearly ecstatic that you took an interest in his work and eagerly began recounting his tale, all while continuing to stroke your body with a pointed digit

You weren't sure how long you were going to last here under Trepan's watchful eye, he was completely oblivious to how you were feeling, but you knew you had to get out of this

You just had to bide your time - be his obedient little plaything long enough for the Lost Light to rescue you and then, hopefully, vanish and never return

Shifting slightly under his servos you caught his attention and he sat up

"Trepan?"

He hummed in response, looking down at you with bright optics

"How long have I been here?"

"A long time, but at the same time, not long enough"

That wasn't a proper answer! You needed to know, and fortunately for you, you had a technique to get information out of him, but it was a technique that you weren't exactly keen on using

"Trepan" You whispered, looking up at him adoringly, holding onto his thumb tightly "please?"

You'd been part of the drama club in school, and you sincerely hoped you had enough skill to convince Trepan to buy your "cutesy" act

The mech stared at you silently for a minute, then another and then he answered

"I'll tell you... If you kiss me"

'What the hell?!'

Trying to keep your expression neutral, you weighed the options over in your mind

On one hand, you could say "No" but then he'd be aware that you didn't feel the same feelings for him that he held for you, and that would lead to more clingy behavior from him

On the other hand, you could kiss him and find out how long you'd been with him, but then he'd want more affection from you, but that could also lead to more freedom because he'd think you loved him

So it was with a heavy heart that you gestured for him to bring you close to his faceplate where you kissed his cheek

"There. Done"

Predictably, he was pouty about your little "con"

"That wasn't a proper kiss" he protested, trying and failing to look at you sternly

"You didn't specify" You shrugged, feeling proud of yourself for getting out of that one

He vented, bringing you close to where his spark chamber was before looking down at you

"Very well, you managed to pull that one on me, sneaky human. You've been with me for three earth months"

_3 MONTHS?!'_

Oh no

No no no

You needed to get back to the Lost Light, you'd wasted enough time here!

But there wasn't any exits that you could see!

"Darling?" His voice broke you from your train of thoughts, and you looked up to meet his concerned gaze "Something the matter?"

You shrugged, hamming up your acting skills again

"Nothing, just tired"

He nodded in understanding, turned down off the lights and lied down with his servo curled around you, trapping you against his chassis again

It wasn't even a minute later that he began to purr softly, to lull you to sleep, and you couldn't fight off the tiredness you felt

Some sleep could make you feel better about this whole situation, right?

Reluctantly, you settled down and closed your eyes, beginning to drift off in the arms of your captor again

 _Please find me, Lost Light'_ you desperately prayed, hoping that some space deity heard you and took pity on you ' _I'm not sure how much more I can take!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	14. Greek mythology AU (Tarn/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You brood over your predicament and somehow find something in common with Tarn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift to PotatooftheLand as a thank you 
> 
> It's a fanfic of their Greek mythology AU which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/32809431) I hope you all like it! *dabs*

"I don't want this..." You whispered, sniffing slightly 

You felt awful despite the sun shining down on you, the birds tweeting in the trees around you, and the soothing sound of the bubbling fountain in the middle of the garden 

"I doubt anyone would" the Earth mother replied, smoothing your hair as you rested your head in her lap 

You were both in her private gardens where no one, not even Tarn, could get in without her expressed permission 

It was a thing of beauty - intricately carved pillars lead towards the marble benches that were strategically placed around the central fountain 

There were other, smaller fountains dotted around near the various flowerbeds that seemed to burst with colour, and there were arches over the benches with climbing roses growing through the holes in the structures

A dove cot took up space in one of the corners beside a beehive, and from there you could vaguely hear the buzzing of bees 

But you couldn't bring yourself to pay attention to this beautiful garden 

All you could do was think of your predicament and weep

"I didn't do anything to deserve this" You whispered rubbing at your eyes as fresh tears started flowing "I was- I was just a normal girl who probably wouldn't have ended up doing anything important with her life... Honestly, that's preferable to this" 

"Surely there must be positives to this?" She queried, still stroking your hair in comfort 

"What? Positives? Being married to a psychotic deity of death and destruction has no positives... I'm stuck deep underground with no fresh air, I can't even take a walk by myself to the gardens without him throwing a fit, and he's obsessive and suffocating with his affection!" 

The Earth mother sighed, fiddling with your hair as you seemed to have stopped crying, anger replacing your despair 

"And he'll probably eviscerate Blurr once he finds out that it was him that gave me the ambrosia and nectar" You looked up at her pleadingly "You can protect him, right?" 

The Earth mother nodded making you smile in relief 

"I can protect him, yes. But I'm more worried about you rather than him... How do you cope down there?" 

You shrugged, once more burying your face into the folds of her dress that had gathered in her lap 

"I don't know... He's just so touchy feely all the time and I practically get no privacy!" 

"Is there a library or anywhere you can hide?" 

"It's his realm, if I hide, he'll have me found in five minutes and won't leave me alone again until he's sure I won't wander off" 

"Have you tried distracting him by asking how he is?" 

"I don't want to encourage him any more by making him think I'm interested in him" You deadpan, looking up at the Earth mother seriously 

"It's a little too late for that now, my dear. He's already too deep in love with you.... But if you ask him about himself, he might be convinced that you love him and will grant you more freedom" 

You considered this 

You knew you could fake being interested in him if your freedom depended on it, and you nodded 

"I'll do that next time we're in the library together" 

"He reads with you?" She seemed surprised and you couldn't help but laugh 

"No, he just sits there and stares at me as I read" 

She hummed and flinched slightly, looking at the position of the sun in the sky 

"Time's up" 

You reluctantly stood and brushed yourself off, steeling yourself for another long spell of time with Tarn 

"Good luck, my dear" the Earth mother smiled at you as you walked towards the exit where you'd be cosseted in Tarn's arms once more "and remember: you have friends here" 

You nodded and waved before stepping out of the threshold and soon enough, you were back in Tarn's clutches with him cooing over you and kissing you and stroking your hair 

As usual, he was lavishing you with attention and affection that you didn't want or need 

Funnily enough, you found yourself to have something in common with this deity who was fawning over you 

It was the search for light 

Tarn had searched for the light and found it within you, and now you too searched for the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	15. Heaven (Tarn/Reader) (Slight NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarn's journey from being a human, then a demon and then to tasting heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH ANOTHER TARN FIC WHOOP WHOOP Yeah I'm still driving this train lmao 
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT
> 
> Idk if I made him yandere enough tbh

Tarn wasn't originally a demon

No, once he was an ordinary human who had contacted a demon for help

He didn't know it could get so intimate, and he still remembered the taste of her lips, the fierce glint in her eyes, and her cruel and unforgiving nature

And that her name was (Name)

He remembered her telling him that the only reason why she took on his contract was because of how deeply he felt about getting his revenge on those had wronged him

She liked how destructive he became when he talked about how he'd tear out the hearts of his enemies which led to her showing more interest in him

He was still young and inexperienced when it came to dealing with women, her interest made him fall for her, and when he fell for her, he fell hard

Their time together was short, but Tarn had gotten what he wanted, and so had she

He thought that her absence would cure his longing for her, but it seemed that absence only made the heart fonder

He still loved her, despite her last words to him

_Oh Damus, if only someone loved you_

Yes, they were heartbreaking and had cast him into a pit of spiralling depression, but he understood

He was only human, after all - finite, fragile, and undeserving of her attention

So he resolved to make himself stronger

He toughened himself up and made his heart as callous and unforgiving as hers had been

And then the reaper came for his soul

He didn't go to Heaven, no, that hallowed realm was reserved for the saints, and he was undoubtedly a sinner

He endured his punishment in Hell and during his time there, he'd turned from a damned human into an eternally damned demon

The only thing that kept him sane and in one piece was his memory of her

She haunted his thoughts enough while he was alive, and now she was all he could think of now that he was dead

He could imagine her pressed against him in bed, her supple lips pressed to his, his hands roaming her body, and how she'd gasp and moan when he tasted her forbidden flower

Eventually, he was released into the world to cause chaos and wreak havoc on the world he'd once called home

And he began rebuilding his empire, hoping to attract her attention, but nothing ever came of his efforts

Through his vast spy network, he'd learnt that she had long since mellowed out over the centuries and was now hoping to earn enough favor to cleanse her soul and enter Paradise

He had felt betrayed at this news, especially when he couldn't find her anywhere, but that didn't stop him

Other demons were also hunting her down to destroy her, for daring to change herself to go to Heaven, but he destroyed them all for daring to have ill intentions to his darling

He didn't know what spurred him on more - was it his greed of wanting something he couldn't have, his love for her that remained from when he was human, or was it his insatiable lust that couldn't be quenched?

At that point, he couldn't care

All he wanted was to find her and love her

And when he did find her, she was almost done in her acts of penance

He found her standing on the crest of a hill in an isolated countryside wearing an almost sheer slip of a dress, hands held aloft to the endlessly blue skies above her

He could sense her soul was no longer filthy and dark as it once had been

No, now it was practically a mortal soul in how pure it was

And that only made him crave her more - all demons were attracted to pure souls, and he was no different

She didn't seem to notice him until it was too late

A white portal made of divine light appeared above her and she reached up with a beautiful smile to enter

She almost got in but he couldn't allow that

He all but grabbed her ankle as she floated up, and she screamed at the sudden contact, and how his flesh burned her soft skin

"I know this hurts you, darling, but it needs to be done" he murmured soothingly as he used his impressive strength to pull her down and out of heaven's reach

The portal vanished soon after she was back in his arms, and he couldn't stop himself from purring deeply as her soft form was held in his broad arms

Now that she was here, sobbing in his arms, it registered that he had won and he kissed the crown of her hair as she attempted to get out of his arms

"Why?!" She shrieked, after he allowed her to put some distance between them

He didn't want her being hysterical, and this seemed like the best way to calm her down

He smiled at her behind his mask and stroked her hair as she glared at him with teary eyes

_"Because I love you"_

And with a kiss, he dragged her down into perdition, never to see the light of day again

Though many had asked him about what had become of her, he responded by telling them that she'd went to heaven, and they didn't ask again

Though that was part truth

Because at the end of his long day, he went back to his quarters which had become heaven to him, and he'd find her there

She was still reluctant to love him, but that didn't stop him from lavishing all his attention on her, and providing her with everything she could ever want

Even now, he was with her as she struggled to push him away

How adorable

She went from being a powerful demon to being unable to fight her way out of his lap

It made him chuckle at the stark difference between how she was back then, and how she was now

He still loved her, and what better way to show he loved her than to make her feel good?

With a smirk, he tipped her out of his lap and pinned her down before she could crawl away

She struggled valiantly, of course, but it didn't stop him

He lifted up the skirt of her dress and quickly set his mouth to her most holy place, beginning to lap and suck as she let out a breathy moan

Indeed, her attempt to get to heaven had resulted in him getting his own heaven

This was his own heaven

And now he'd finally gotten a taste

**____Literally_ _ _ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	16. Salvation (Drift/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift's plans and your place in them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this one, what do you guys think?

When you were cast out, you didn't know how you were going to survive

Heaven and being an angel was all you'd ever known, you'd never really considered living on Earth, and you honestly regretted it

You remembered being lost, alone and scared

A far cry from the fierce warrior of heaven that you used to be

You honestly thought you were going to perish in this strange world, and you would have, had it not been for Drift

You were good friends, he had been the only one who was on your side, and who fought your case when you were about to be cast out

You remembered that day well - you had been framed for something you'd never even thought of doing

In the great Hall, everyone's eyes were glued to you as you tried to defend yourself from the harsh accusations that were thrown your way

No one had stepped in to intercede on your behalf, no one apart from for him

Drift took your side and desperately tried to defend you to no avail

You were deemed guilty and were cast out of heaven, never to return

Your wings had burnt up upon entry to the mortal plane and you crash landed into the earth, pain racing through your body and setting your nerves on fire

You thought you were going to die from the amount of pain you could feel - you couldn't even blink or open your mouth to scream!

You were certain you were going to die, but you managed to open your eyes one last time to see the endless night sky rolling above you, dotted with constellations that you had personally seen created

But then something happened

The pain seemed to be numbing out in your body, and then it slowly disappeared...

'What's going on?' you wondered briefly, summoning the strength to open your eyes

Blinking away the film in your eyes, you focused and saw a person hovering above you looking at you with concerned eyes

Who was it?

You weren't sure, but as soon as your eyes met with theirs, you knew

You'd never be able to forget those blue eyes for as long as you lived...

Drift...

You were saved!

What you didn't realise was that yes, he was your  _salvation_ , but at the same time, he was your  ** _destruction_**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Life had become somewhat "normal" after Drift had saved you

He healed you and helped you settle into a nice house in the countryside and because of him, six months after the incident, you were living very comfortably

You had no clue where he'd gotten the house from, or how he made sure that everything was crafted to suit your new lifestyle

You changed too

Hell, you regularly go into town and you had made friends with the locals there as you ran your errands

This life was so peaceful and relaxed in comparison to the stressful lifestyle you led as a warrior of heaven

Yes, you missed your friends, but you didn't need them!

None of them had stood by you or defended you at all

None of them had even bothered to check on you now that you lived on earth!

What kind of friends were they?

Drift, on the other hand, visited regularly and made you so happy - you looked forward to his visits and regularly started to dress nicer for when he did come

He was always so polite and gentlemanly and he, for some reason you couldn't put your finger on right now, made your heart feel very warm and practically sing with joy

You couldn't recall a time where you'd been this happy

You shook yourself out of your thoughts and took a delicate sip of your tea before paying attention to your book once more

But you couldn't concentrate on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_  right now

Your friend, Ava, had recommended this book series to you, and you quickly fell in love with the series

But back to what was distracting you

There was something at the back of your mind that you couldn't quite get to

It had stayed at the back of your mind soon after Drift had saved you, but now it's presence had intensified

What was it?

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice asked, and you looked up to see a petite woman with dark, frizzy hair that framed her face prettily

"Ava! Take a seat!"

The dark skinned woman smiled and sat in the seat across you

You really liked Ava, she was so kind and helpful and had gone out of her way to help you settle into your new home, and get used to everything

"How goes it, (Name)?" She asked as you put away your book "You finally read the books?"

"I'm on the fourth one so far, thank you for recommending them to me, they've been a huge help with my problem"

"What's wrong?"

You shrugged with a sigh, unable to articulate it to her

"You settling in well?"

"Yes. It's not that that's bothering me" You said, absent-mindedly picking at the cuff of your sleeve

Ava suddenly smirked

"I know what it is"

You blinked, eyeing her smirk warily

"You do?"

She nodded, looking proud of herself

"You're in love!"

You blinked

You?

In love?

That was absurd!

You had better things to do than falling in love with anyone, and you never fell in love with anyone in heaven, so you wouldn't now!

"What? No" You scoffed, after getting over Ava's statement

Her smirk only widened

"Really? Then why have I noticed a spring in your step, sparkling eyes and a big smile whenever I see you?"

You opened your mouth to retort, but she was right

Deep down, you had been aware of it, but you were too stubborn to accept it and would've forgotten about it, had it not been for that small thought at the back of your mind

You had always been at least vaguely aware of your feelings towards Drift, but what he'd done for you had made you love him more

And it did explain why you were suddenly so shy and flustered around him, and why you looked forward to his visits

"Who is it? Anyone I know?" Ava prompted, looking excited, and you debated on a way to tell her without revealing too much

"He... He isn't someone you know, but I've talked about him"

"Ooooooh go on"

You blushed

"He helped me move out and settle in here. And he always comes around you check on me" You flushed, thinking about the blue eyed angel with the silver hair "And he's so sweet and kind and-"

"You've got it bad" Ava cut across with a a wide grin "So, how're you going to tell him?"

That froze the smile on your lips

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You've got to confess to him!"

"But.... What if he doesn't like me?"

Just voicing that thought aloud froze your heart and sent a shiver of fear up your spine

What if your confession made everything awkward between you two and he left you alone?

No!

You couldn't deal with losing your oldest friend so quickly!

Ava must've noticed your sudden demeanour because she grasped your hands gently and made you look her in the eye

"Listen. Everything's going to be okay. Trust me. He'll probably feel the same way you do, from what I've heard, and even if he doesn't, you'll be able to get some closure from it"

You nodded

Ava was right

It was time to face the music and confess to him

You exhaled

"I'm gonna go home right now and then confess to him. I'll let you know how it goes"

Ava clapped her hands and grinned as you packed your things away

"Invite me to your wedding!"

You flipped her the bird before exiting the cafe and walking back home

The walk home was agonisingly slow, and you had prayed to Drift to meet you there, so he was probably waiting for you

Your house came into view and you unlocked the door and locked it behind you before entering the living room to see Drift admiring your garden through the window

He looked strangely imposing, standing in the middle of your living room with a steely expression on his face, but he brightened up upon seeing you

"(Name), I trust that you're well?"

You smiled and nodded

"I am. Thank you for coming to meet me, I have something to tell you" You gestured for him to sit down and you sat across him

You opened your mouth to begin, but found that the words died on your lips before you could get them out

Oh no!

He was looking at you with concerned eyes!

_How were you going to do this?_

"Take your time" he murmured encouragingly and you sighed

"I'll just show you instead"

He nodded and clasped your outstretched hands on his own large hands, closing his eyes and creating a bond

You closed your eyes too and forced everything you felt for him through the bond

Everything you'd felt for him in heaven, and everything you felt for him now that you were on earth

Drift moved slightly, but you didn't dare open your eyes, not wanting to ruin this magical moment

Then you felt something touch your lips gently, and you opened your eyes to have the shock of your life!

Drift was  _kissing_ you!

You didn't know what else to do other than to kiss him back, so that's what you did

Eventually you broke away for air and Drift smiled at your flushed face

"In case it's not clear, I feel the same way"

You smiled in relief and gasped as the angel pulled you into his lap to lavish you with affection

"How about we step this up?" He purred into your ear after another of his breath taking kisses, and you nodded with a bright blush whilst trying to regain your breath

Drift easily scooped you up and walked to your room and after placing you gently on the bed and locking the door behind him, he eyed you with love-struck eyes

_"Let me love you"_

And love you he did

* * *

The next morning, Drift woke with a wide smile, and pressed a loving kiss to the beauty who was still asleep beside him

You stirred and he thought you were about to wake up, but you opted to snuggle back into his chest, making him chuckle

He didn't expect you to confess, and he was going to confess to you that day, but he was glad he didn't have to

He was a little concerned when you prayed for him to come see you, thinking that something was wrong, but when you linked hands and you poured out your feelings to him, he knew everything he had done up until this point was worth it

Framing you and getting you cast out of heaven wasn't the first thing on his list that he wanted to do to gain your affections, but his other attempts had all failed

He had loved you since the beginning of time, and perhaps before you both were even here, but you never seemed to notice him

You were always too busy with your duties to notice him trying to gain your affections, so he knew he had to do something drastic...

... So he killed your friend

It hurt him to hurt you like this, but this was the only way to get you to go to him for comfort

And his plan was going so well until... Until you went to another friend for comfort

He remembered the feeling of rage and jealousy burning up in his chest as he watched you in the arms of another angel, and those feelings burned up in him every time he saw that so-called “angel”

Drift was forced to kill him too, and again you went to another angel for comfort instead of him!

After that, you buried yourself in your duties and worked even harder on your given tasks, leaving no time for him to nestle into your grieving heart

He was at his wit's end because he didn't know what to do!

But then... Then he had a terrible idea

What if you didn't have your duties to worry about anymore?

Then you would have time for him!

And he knew just what to do!

There was a rumour that the demons, Decepticons, as they called themselves, had a spy amongst the angels

It wasn't you, but Drift was well known and trusted enough to pin the blame on you, and he knew that betrayal was a one-way ticket out of heaven and onto earth

So he planned and plotted and schemed until finally, suspicion of who it was was shifted onto you

You valiantly tried to defend yourself, but he had discreetly threatened all your friends and allies to not help you, lest they face his wrath

So when the time came and you were accused, only he defended you, but it didn't help matters at all

The evidence that he'd falsified was enough to convict you and have you cast out

Hurting you made his heart ache so much, but it had to be done, if you two were to end up together as fate had planned

You were cast out and he tracked you down and began to heal your physical wounds as well as your grieving heart, all while trying to woo you

He didn't expect for you to fall in love with him so quickly, but he wasn't going to question it

And last night had been  _amazing_

He wasn't one to pursue hedonistic desires, but hearing you moan his name made him all but abandon that plight

Your moans of his name were as sweet as honey, and he had been ravenous in his desire to taste it

He'd lost count of how many times he made you come, and how many times he came, but he couldn't stop

Not with you looking at him so lovingly and pleading his name like a prayer

You nuzzled into him and broke him from his thoughts

"Morning darling" He whispered, brushing strands of your hair out of your face

You opened an eye to glare at him before burying your face into his chest once more

"Mornings are awful" You murmured sleepily against his skin and he chuckled, stroking your hair

"Not anymore they aren't, because I love you, and you love me"

You mumbled something that was muffled by his chest, and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable you were

Everything had gone to plan

And now, it was _prefect_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	17. Salvation alternate ending (Drift/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to Salvation where you are made aware of Drift's true nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PotatooftheLand, hope you like!

You sighed softly, relaxing in your chair in your garden

The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and the birds were singing

Everything was perfect

You sat back, closing your eyes for a moment and enjoying the rays of the sun on your face

A shadow passed over you, and you didn't feel the warmth of the sun for a moment, and then everything was back to normal

Opening your eyes, you looked around to see if anyone was there, but you saw nothing out of the ordinary

Nothing apart from a strange envelope with your name on it in your lap, as well as a vial of blue liquid

Curiosity overwhelmed you and you found yourself opening the envelope and reading what was there

_'(Name),_

_We didn't have much time so we could only do this now. I'm so so so sorry for what happened to you, none of us thought you were the traitor, and we would have stood up for you, but we couldn't. Drift threatened us if we so much as tipped you off about what happened. And he took an active part in getting you cast out!_

_I know you must be scared and lonely, but don't trust him. He's evil and conniving, (Name), and I think everyone was aware that he wanted you for himself. He's been pining and chasing your footsteps for centuries! If you don't believe me, think about how he treats you now - isn't that in the least bit suspicious? He'd literally bend over backwards for you!_

_I wouldn't put it past him to use a love potion on you, so I've got you the antidote which you need to drink now!_

_Listen, you need to hide or burn this letter as soon as you read it, and the moment you can get out of your house, call out my name, or any of our friend's names, and we'll come save you_

_Please, be careful_

_\- Caleb'_

Wow

That was a lot to take in

At first, you scoffed at what the letter was implying, but now that you thought of it, Drift's actions did seem suspicious

It was if knew that you were going to be cast out of heaven, and that it would happen so soon

But that didn't make any sense...

He had always helped you and went out of his way to make sure you were comfortable, and you adored him for that

But now that you thought about it, he seemed too willing to get you whatever you could ever want or need

And the way he looked at you sent chills up your spine

Whenever you looked him in the eye, it seemed that there was something sinister lurking just beneath his endless ocean blue gaze

And his heavy gaze haunted you even after you turned to walk away, or to do something else

What was up with that?

You folded the letter and set it on fire with one of the candles on the table in front of you and downed the vial

You needed to get out of here and then plan your next move from there

"Oh darling~" You heard Drift call from inside the house

Did he know?

No

He couldn't

But that didn't sate your nerves

You took in a deep breath and entered the house, making your way towards where you heard Drift's voice come from

He was in one of the hallways of the third floor and had his sword poised and ready to attack someone in in front of him

"Drift?"

The angel smiled at you before turning to glare at whoever it was standing there

Wait, you knew who that was

"Caleb!"

Your angel friend smiled at you, but that only angered Drift who snarled, tugging you to his side

"This 'angel' is trying to ruin us, (Name). He must pay the price"

"Drift, no!" you stood in front of Caleb protectively, and Drift's eyebrows creased

"Darling, he's the one who-"

"Don't listen to him, (Name)!" Caleb cut across "He's crazy and obsessive, you need to get out of here!"

"Nonsense. This liar is the reason you were cast out. Come now, darling. Come to me"

You shook your head and Drift looked saddened for a moment

With a snap of his fingers, you found yourself stuck in the corner as Drift rushed forward and-

**"NOOOOOO!"**

You didn't know you were screaming until you dissolved into sobs, looking away from the corpse of your friend

He'd come to save you but that had led to his death...

_Someone was dead because of you..._

"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean for you to see that" Drift cooed, crouching in front of you

"What are you going to do to me?" You whispered, suddenly very afraid of the angel that you had once called your friend

You were very aware of his reputation for being an excellent swordsman and warrior, but he wouldn't hurt you...

Right?

You whimpered slightly as Drift tilted his head at you, features still stained with the blood of your friend

The poor angel hadn't stood a chance against Drift's might

Would he murder you too?

"Oh, darling" He cooed, touching your cheek with bloodstained fingers, and streaking it with a sickly red colour as you jerked your head way from his touch "Why can't you see? Everything I've ever done was for you~"

"Drift, I... I think you need help"

Drift hummed in response, slowly moving closer to you, as if trying not to spook a wild animal

"Yes, I do need help. Your help. Your love"

You whimper as he got close enough that you could feel the heat emanating from him, and smell the tangy scent of blood that clung to him

"Drift... I can't love you, especially not after this... You can just let me go" You gave him your best puppy eyes, hoping to sway his sympathies "Please let me go"

Drift's expression soured

"I see" he spat, a drastic change to what he was like not even a minute ago "They've poisoned you against me"

He gripped his sword and unsheathed the terrifying blade once more

"If it means that I have to massacre everyone in heaven in order to gain your affections, then so be it"

What?

No!

You quickly grasped his sword wielding hand and lowered it, trying not to flinch at his ravenous stare on you

"No, Drift. You need to stop. I can't love you, and you need to accept this"

Drift's expression was unreadable, but you ploughed on regardless

"While I am intensely grateful for everything you've done for me, I can't change my feelings for you. You're my friend, Drift, but I can't imagine you being anything more"

Drift stared at you silently before sighing

"I understand that your stance on this matter hasn't changed..."

Your heart lifted

Did this mean...?

"... So I'll have to resort to other methods "

What?

He snapped his fingers and you found yourself completely immobilised, you couldn't even blink!

All you could do was stare at Drift as he brought out a vial of pink liquid from the inside pocket of his jacket

He raised it so that the both of you could see it clearly, and it cast a sickly pink glow over the angel's face

You knew exactly what that was

It was one of the most powerful love potions in existence

This potion was usually reserved for soulmates whose union was preordained by heaven, but despite the two despising each other

And Caleb was right

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this" he says, eyeing you with a look of sadness shining through the endless obsession in his ocean blue eyes "But, it will change your feelings for me and when it wears off, you'll want me all on your own"

He smiled charmingly at you before he uncorked the vial and to your horror, he emptied the vial into his mouth and without warning, his lips were parted against yours, and you could do nothing but swallow it as he pushed the thick and sickeningly sweet liquid into your mouth

Pulling away with a smile, he wiped his mouth before releasing you from your immobilised state

"Now, my darling, do you love me?"

"No" you snapped, wiping at your lips and glaring at the angel you once called your friend

"What? That should have worked! Unless..."

His expression darkened as he connected the dots

"Someone's given you the antidote" he snarled "No matter. I will destroy heaven and everything in it to find out who gave you that accursed substance"

"Drift! No!"

He stopped, eyeing you with a calculating look in his eyes

"Very well then. I won't do anything to the rest in heaven... If you stay with me"

You blinked

This guy was clearly insane

The was no way you were going to stay with him!

Especially not after that last stunt with the love potion that he pulled!

You could get help if you exited this house though...

You just had to evade Drift long enough for you to find your escape!

You could do this!

You quickly rose and leapt over him before bounding down the corridor

"If you wanted to play games, you could've just asked, darling" You heard him call out from the hallway you exited, but you couldn't bring yourself to pay attention to him

You were more concerned with getting out as quickly as you could

You bounded down the stairs and through the hall way and fumbled with the lock, almost crying with frustration as it didn't budge

But that wasn't the worst part

The worst part was that you could hear the sound of Drift's footsteps getting closer

He was moving at a leisurely pace, as if this was all fun and games to him

It probably was, he completely insane!

Finally, the lock moved and you bounded out of the house, hope singing in your heart

You could see the exit and you knew you could make it!

Nothing could go wrong!

Before you made it even halfway, you were tackled to the ground, and you found yourself pinned under Drift

Oh no...

"Caught you" he purred, eyes shining brightly with lust as you lay helpless and trapped beneath him

"Drift?" You whimpered, trying not to look into his predatory eyes

"Yes, darling?" He hummed, moving to pin your hands above your head as you thrashed and struggled beneath him

"Please don't-"

"But I can, and I most certainly will" he cut across "I caught you, thus the game is won"

"But I didn't know you were completely serious about that, and you cheated!"

He chuckled, stroking your face and looking down at you with lovesick eyes

He was really off on the deep end, wasn't he?

"It wasn't anywhere in the rules that I couldn't use my powers"

"But... But that's not fair!"

He tutted, snapping his fingers and something behind him... Shimmered?

"I've locked down this entire manor so no one will ever be able to find it. Now..."

He released you and you stared at him in confusion

What was his game?

_"I can't deny you anything... So I'll give you another chance, run, little rabbit, **run** " _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	18. Salvation alternate ending part 2 (Drift/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the alternate ending of Salvation in which reader tries to be sneaky but it doesn't work 
> 
> This was a trade with Potato, I hope I've done you proud! AND CALM THY THORST (ya'll should really check out their art and fics, they're amazing!)
> 
> Prompt: “I’ll do whatever it takes if it means we’ll be together forever, my sweet.”

You stared at the garden your window overlooked, envying anything outside that was lucky enough to catch the rays of the setting sun

Drift had captured you again and won the "game" he proposed, so now you were stuck here

He was currently outside but you didn't want to leave your room lest you run into him on the odd chance that he had returned

And you couldn't run away because the entire manor was locked down, even the birds outside seemed to be directed away from the manor

You sighed, moving to lay down on your bed as the sun dipped before the horizon leaving this side of the world in darkness

And Drift wasn't back yet

What could be doing?

He didn't like being away from you for too long

You hoped he he stayed away until morning, but that was wishful thinking

But... If he stayed gone for a while longer, then you might just be able to be rid of him

Yes, you still had a trick up your sleeve, and with renewed confidence, you pried off one of the floorboards near your bed to reveal your stash of candles

These candles weren't your average Yankee candles, these candles were made of special ingredients and when melted into wax, had amazing deterrent properties

You struck a match and lit the candle you needed before unrolling the parchment around it

The parchment usually had instructions or methods, and focused on the parchment to reveal the design for a sigil

This sigil was one that you'd created a while ago, just in case you needed to hide yourself in case someone came looking for you for revenge

It was fairly simple, but it was immensely powerful

Or so you hoped

This sigil combined Celtic runes as well as Russian runes, Greek runes, Roman runes and Egyptian runes with a few bits of Latin here and there to join it together and to charge it

This sigil would keep you hidden from Drift so he couldn't find you, and that's exactly was you needed right now

This sigil needed to be drawn onto an area of skin with hot wax melted from a candle made from dried lavender, dust collected from a particularly holy saint, and a few other hard to find ingredients

And the flame on your candle had already began melting through just enough wax to properly draw the sigil with

You lifted up the bottom of your shirt and tugged the waistband of your shorts down a little to expose the skin of your right hip bone just in case the wax trailed down and made a mess

You pressed your index finger above the hip bone and grabbed a small brush, dipped it into the wax and began drawing

It was a slow process, given how intricate the seal was, and how careful you had to be when doing it, who knows what would happen if you messed up a character - it might even accidentally tip Drift off to what you were trying to do

And that was out of the question

Painting it on burned too, but the pain was worth it, and you'd been through much worse

Eventually, it was drawn and it just had to set, so you laid down and closed your eyes, feeling surprisingly at peace despite what had happened recently

Maybe things would start looking upwards from now on

A soft smile curved your lips and you sat up to peel away the dried and hardened wax, revealing the small sigil which glowed briefly before dimming back down

"That should do it" You thought "Right. Let's go to sleep"

You stood and stretched, flexing tensed muscles and sighed before bending over to touch you toes, so your back muscles were stretched properly too

"Mmmmm. What a **lovely** sight, exactly what I need after a long and hard day"

Your heart stopped and your blood turned to ice within your veins as you heard those words purred out

You turned to the source and your eyes met with the sight of Drift leaning up against the door, blocking your only exit

The warrior angel wiggled his fingers at you in greeting and smiled widely, eyeing your short shorts

Something good must have happened to him when he went out, otherwise he wouldn't be this calm

But that didn't stop you from taking a step back, eyes wide with fear

_How did he even get here?_

_There was no way he could be here!_

_The seal was supposed to work!_

"What... What are you doing-?"

You stopped short as he briskly strode towards you

"You've been misbehaving" he cooed out to you, his hands sneaking up under your shirt and fingers grasping at your hips to cage them against his own

"I... I don't know what you're talking about"

"Really, princess? Does a certain sigil bring up any memories?"

Your eyes flashed in surprise and he nuzzled into the crook of your neck before looking you in the eye

_How did he even know about that? You'd just done it now!_

"You are **mine**. No matter where I am or where you are, I will always know if you try to throw me off. This was a good sigil though, I am very impressed by it and your ingenuity of combining different types of runes but, I can _feel_ you, so it was all for naught"

If that was the case, then why was he here?

"I'm here because I'm very disappointed by your disobedience"

"But I didn't do anything!" your voice came back to you, having been squashed by fear throughout this encounter

"Oh, but you did. You'll have a chance to make your misbehavior up to me. I'm afraid I'll have to use too much force to remind you who it is that you belong to"

He dug his nails in deeper to your skin and you felt for skin break

You cringed slightly in pain and he released you, but cupped your face gently

"Sshh, it's okay, little Lamb. I promise to handle you as gently as possible, _if_ you show me where the sigil is" He whispered in your ear

There was no use fighting him

He was stronger than you now that you were human, and you doubted you could even last a few minutes against him

You gripped the material of your shirt and lifted the bottom just a little so he could see that it was just above your hip bone

He sank to his knees, eyes fixed on the seal

"Such beautiful, perfect skin. Creative rune work too" He eyed the fresh sigil and even ran his fingers over it tenderly before bringing his eyes back up to your face "I want you to understand, darling, it doesn't please me to do this, but I have to"

At first you were confused, then you felt something hot burning into your sigil

The smell of burning flesh came to your nose and you involuntarily gripped at his shoulders and whimpered softly

But it didn't stop there

Your new sigil sizzled and the burning only got hotter

Drift gripped your hips and continued shushing you as the sigil literally burned off of your skin

"Your so called friends are not here with you, love. But I am. I'm here with you and I always will be. It's ok. Hush now, my sweet"

When the hot burning feeling finally stopped, you felt like you were going to pass out

Somewhere along him burning your skin, you forgot to breath through the pain

"Shh, breathe, love. Just breathe" He rose up to pull you into his chest and into a comforting hug

"Please.... I'm sorry" You sobbed into his broad chest, words involuntarily coming out and to your surprise, he pressed a gentle kiss to your head

"It's fine, my starlight, I'll make you feel better. I promise"

He slowly rocked you back and forth in an attempt to soothe you as you continued to sob into his chest

"I want you to know that I only do this because I care" he murmurs softly into her hair, hushing you still

"But you hurt me!" You sobbed out, despite the dangerous situation you were in "This isn't healthy!"

You looked up at him pleadingly, trying to persuade him to let you go 

"Drift, please!"

He only wiped your tears away with a soft look in his eyes

"I can't, and you know this, darling" 

You sobbed harder 

**_"I'll do whatever it takes if it means we'll be together forever, my sweet"_ **

Your froze at that, sobs seeming to vanish as horror overtook you 

_What did he do_

"Drift.... _What have you done"_

It was a question but it came out as more of a demand and he smiled down at you, cupping your face in his hands gently

_**"What did you do?!"** _

"I tied our strings of fate together"

Your heart seemed to stop in your chest as he said that so casually

_What?_

No way

He couldn't have!

That was against all of the rules of Heaven!

But you couldn't detect any lies from him

_Why would he do this?_

This wasn't fair!

Angels didn't have red strings of fate, per say, but that didn't mean that they couldn't have relationships with other angels

And every human had someone that they were eternally bound to, and nothing could stop that

But Drift...

He...

"I cut your string of fate... The human you were bound to would have ruined you and broken your heart... So I killed them and tied your string to me"

_No..._

He kissed your forehead and cuddled you in his arms, hands stroking your back soothingly, but you couldn't even bring yourself to be angry or distressed as he hummed

You were still in shock

_So that was why the sigil didn't work !_

_How could he take away your only avenue of happiness?_

_How could he do this to you_

_Why would he do this to you?_

You couldn't believe it!

This was going too far!

"Why?" You managed to whisper 

Drift only smiled indulgently at you 

"I said that I'd do whatever it takes if it means we'll be together forever, and I did"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	19. First contact (Drift/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a sequel to Potato's Drift First contact fic, it's in their ["In another lifetime"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/32075205) collection, you guys should really read it 
> 
> In other news, Drift is spacing out and Rodimus wants to know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LE GASP* IT'S NOT A YANDERE FIC? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?

Rodimus knew there was something up with Drift

The mech had been acting strange lately since his little jaunt on earth, but Rodimus couldn't understand why

Drift was usually calm and collected and paid attention to everything, but since he went out of the _Lost Light_ , he was distracted

Heck, even Magnus had noticed Drift... Drifting off

There was only one thing to do now

Rodimus had to confront the mech himself

He straightened himself up and marched in the direction of the nearest window that Drift had taken to staring out of, and sure enough, the swordsmech was standing there and staring down at Earth

They were currently stationed above a city and Rodimus could see why it was interesting, but not interesting enough to stare out of constantly

"What is up, my pal" he greeted, slinging am arm around the other mech's shoulders

Drift blinked, as if he had been shocked out of a daydream, and then smiled

"Rodimus. What can I do for you?"

Rodimus cut to the chase

"You've been acting strange lately since you went down to Earth, care to share?"

Drift shook his helm

"Nothing happened"

"Oh really?" Rodimus folded his arms "Then why are you spacing out so much?"

Drift continued to stare down at the city and Rodimus frowned slightly

"Look, Drift, I'm worried about you. Is there anything I should know about that happened on Earth?"

Drift vented, turning to look at him

"Nothing's wrong... I just met this human and I can't get them out of my thoughts"

Rodimus vented in relief but then a wicked smirk came across his faceplate, and Drift eyed him worriedly

"So... This human of yours, they cute?"

Drift vented in embarrassment and Rodimus grinned widely

"They _are_! And, you didn't say that they weren't yours!"

Drift turned away, hiding his embarrassed faceplate and Rodimus hummed

"So, can I come to the Conjunx Endura ceremony?"

_"Rodimus!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	20. Of cats and catastrophes (Drift/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend is turned into a kitten and now you have to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Not a yandere fic, what's going on?!

Your boyfriend was in a weird predicament

Yesterday, he was testing a spell that would make the local cat that relaxed in your garden like him, and Drift was excited to try it despite your reservations

You knew there was something weird about that spell, but Drift was too excited to try it, so you dropped it

He'd gathered the ingredients, perfected the spell, and it turned out perfect

...Except that the really wasn't what Drift had wanted 

Your boyfriend usually towered over you, but the spell reduced him to a small kitten that could fit into the palm of your hand

He was a white kitten with hints of black and red to his fur, and you didn't think you'd ever seen a cuter kitten than him in your entire life

You remembered cooing over him (after you'd made sure he was alright, of course) and peppering his small face in kisses as he eagerly lapped up the attention

He was shocked at first, to say the least, but quickly got over it and genuinely enjoyed his time as an adorable kitten

He was content to nap in the sun or on you most of the time, and if he wasn't doing that, he thieving flowers from the garden next door and presenting them to you, and harassing squirrels in their trees

You preserved all his gifts, of course, and rewarded him with extra kisses and cuddles

But your favourite was when you woke up from a nap and the first thing you hear is the sound of his purring

He was adorable

And slightly possessive

Just a _little_

Ryan, one of your friends from the local coven, had come over one afternoon, and Drift wouldn't stop stealing your attention way from your guest

It ranged from purring loudly in your face, to "accidentally" knocking over vases filled with water and flowers right onto Ryan, to getting "stuck" in impossible places that needed human help to get out of

Oh, and Drift hissed, spat and clawed at the poor man whenever he tried to get close

How could you forget that? 

You knew Drift was just doing it for attention, but you couldn't help but give in

Ryan soon got the hint that Drift didn't like him and took his leave, leaving you to stare sternly down at the kitten who began purring sweetly at you

"This can't go on, Drift, we need to get you back to normal" You intoned, and your kitten looked up at you with big eyes

You knew he liked staying like this, and though you were originally waiting for the spell to wear off, you couldn't wait any longer

Sighing loudly, you got ready to go out and offered a basket for Drift to sit in, which he only glared at

"Drift, sweetie, you need to turn back, if you don't want to sit in the basket, where do you want to sit?"

Drift stood and walked across your lap before nuzzling himself into the inner pocket of your jacket and you giggled

That was _adorable_!

"Alright, let's go" You said, earning a muffled "meow" in return and soon enough, you were at your local apothecary which your friend, Nautica, ran

The witch was studying part time as a magical doctor, so if anyone could turn Drift back, it was going to be her

"Hi Nautica" You smiled as you entered, closing the door behind you

"Hi" she beamed from her place behind the counter as she polished an empty jar "What can I do you for?"

"I've got a bit of a problem" You began

"Oh?"

"Yes, Drift's been turned into a cat by accident and I don't know how to turn him back. I was waiting for it to wear off, but then he was mean to Ryan"

Nautica laughed

"So it was Drift who scratched Ryan! He told me that a mean ally cat did that to him"

"No, no. It was Drift. Will you be able to turn him back?"

Nautica hummed, a pensive expression coming across her face

"I can take a look to see if I can, but only if you've brought him with you" She stood on her tip toes to look at the ground around you in search of the small kitten "He's not here, I take it?"

You pulled back the side of your jacket to expose Drift who hissed at the intrusion of light, and lack of warmth

He looked up at you with a betrayed expression as Nautica cooed over him

"He looks so sweet!" she fawned as you removed Drift from your pocket with some difficulty due to him refusing to let go of your jacket, before you plopped him on the counter

He huffed but that quickly gave way to purrs as you began petting him

Nautica discreetly began examining him while his was distracted by your petting, before she made an "Aha!" sound

"You can fix him?" You asked, not noticing Drift who whined at your sudden lack of affection

"Yes, wait right here" the purple haired witch vanished into one of the backrooms before returning with a jar full of electric blue powder clutched in her hands

"This is a simple corrective powder that we use to turn people back when they can't turn back themselves"

"This happens a lot?" You rose an eyebrow and Nautica huffed

"Yes, we can't all nail transformations on our first try like you"

You stuck your tongue out at her childishly and she opened the jar, scooped a little out, and sprinkled it onto Drift

You blinked and Drift sneezed, but otherwise remained a kitten

"How long does it take to activate?"

"Hmm, I guess it differs from person to person. He'll be fine by tomorrow though"

You hummed in understanding, sliding a crisp twenty dollar bill under one of the jars on the counter, since you knew the purple haired witch wouldn't accept payment from you

"I hope this works" you said, returning Drift to your inner pocket where he began nuzzling into your warmth once more "I'll see you later, Nautica"

"Bye, (Name)"

You exited her shop and hurried home, noting how it was suddenly dark

You didn't realise the sun had set so quick

The streets were safe, and if anyone did try anything, they'd have to face got arsenal of spells first before they got you

Luckily, you made it home in record time and all but collapsed onto your bed, fully clothed and with Drift still in your pocket

You could feel and hear him purring against you, and you smiled, petting him from outside the jacket, and he nuzzled into your fingers through the fabric

You didn't know why, but you were so tired and soon enough, you were fast asleep

* * *

  
The next day, you woke up to hear a familiar purring and a strange weight on your chest 

You initially chalked it up to Drift curling up on your chest and purring again, but Drift was only a small kitten

And that didn't explain the rest of the weight you felt on your body

Opening an eye, you caught sight of a silver ponytail and smiled

Drift was normal again

"Morning Drift" You smiled, and he purred, looking up at you with loving eyes

"Darling, I'm so sorry for what I put you through, and how much care I needed as a kitten, I-"

"Don't worry about it, I didn't mind it" You cut across, hands moving to pet his hair gently, and he purred at your ministrations, closing his eyes in bliss and lying back down on your chest

"How did you turn back?" You asked, as Drift nuzzled into you

"Hmm? Oh. It was a combination of Nautica's corrective powder, and drawing energy from you"

You blinked

"So that's why I was so tired last night!"

Drift nodded

"My apologise for that... And you must remain in bed to regain your strength"

You narrowed your eyes at him

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just saying that because you want to lie in?"

Drift had the nerve to look offended, but you caught the mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes

"Darling! That is most certainly not the case! I'm doing this for your benefit. Hush now, try to get some rest"

He laid his head against your chest once more and began purring

You sighed heavily, resigning yourself to petting his silvery hair again

Despite being a human again, it seemed that he still liked having his hair played with, and even before this incident happened, he didn't leave you alone until you paid attention to him

It looked like that wasn't changing anytime soon

And it today looked like it was going to be one of those days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	21. Little gem (Overlord/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord is pleased with his little find. This is inspired by my conversation with Potato, and it's the bugformers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the hits! I can't believe it's over 1000! Thank you!

You looked up at the towering creature with tears in your eyes

You were going to die, that was certain, and all of this could have been avoided if you didn't go dressed as a butterfly

You cringed back as the creature neared, and you braced yourself for death

  
Except that nothing happened

You opened your eyes to see the creature... Sniffing you?

Yes, he was, and he pulled away with a smirk, blood red eyes practically glowing

"Oh, we're going to have some fun, little one" he purred out before scooping up your shocked form and moving away

_'It could speak English?'_

You struggled slightly before settling down in his arms, after catching sight of the creature's sharp fangs

Those looked lethal

You weren't dead yet, so the logical assumption is that it wanted to keep you alive

You were safe, for now at least

After calming down, you took a look at your captor

Instantly, you noticed the blue coloring that took up the majority of the hard plates on its body, but hints of light green complemented the blue

It had sharp blade like plates that made up his forearms, but it looked like those could be used as weapons, and what was worse was that it was gripping you tightly with two of them

You peered around it to spy multiple legs trailing behind, and you concluded that this creature was like a weird centipede type of being

A chuckle snapped you out of your thoughts and you shied away, having been caught staring

"Curious little one, aren't you?" it purred, heading down a tunnel and into what looked like living quarters

You squeaked and curled up when it brought you closer to it's chest before you were set down on a plush bed made out silken leaves woven together

Instantly, you backed up until your back hit the wall and the creature advanced upon you

It was only now that you realized how enormous the creature was in comparison to you, and you shrank back as it reached out to pick you up once more and set you so that it was perched on one of his appendages, at eye level with it

 _"Hello there~"_ it purred, sending vibrations up your spine "My name is Overlord, and who might you be, little one?"

It was male...

"I.... My name is (Name)" You whispered, but he somehow heard you

He purred, poking at you with his appendages, and you flinched back

"Well, my dearest (Name), you're going to be very happy with me here~"

You froze slightly

He didn't mean what you think he meant, right?

"Um... I... Thank you very much for taking me to a safe place" You spoke, beginning to slide off his legs so you could reach the ground "But I must be going"

You slid off, only to be caught by another of his legs

He shuffled so that you were at eye level with him once more, and blinked his multiple eyes and tilted his head at you

"Oh, I'll let you out soon enough darling, but before that, I'll have to make sure you're healthy enough to bear our children" he purred out pleasantly, and you froze

No

No no no no no no no

You didn't sign up for this!

You didn't even belong on this planet!

You must wanted to go to a convention on a nearby planet to raise awareness for earth's wildlife, not be a disgusting creature's plaything!

You didn't know what type of unholy offspring that be borne of your union, and didn't want to find out!

  
Overlord purred comfortingly, nuzzling his curious little find, frowning slightly as his little jewel whimpered

He didn't want her to be afraid of him, he wanted her to love him

Gently, his hands stroked at her silken wings before finding where the wings connected to her back, and began rubbing gently, bouncing her as she began to cry slightly

"There, there, darling" he crooned, nuzzling his cheek against the crown of her head "I won't hurt you~"

"What... What do you want from me?"

He smoothed out her hair and smiled at her, licking her tears away before pulling away to admire her body

It was so exotically different in comparison to any other bugformer, and she was so soft!

He knew she'd feel _exquisite_ when pressed under him, and that thought alone almost made him ravish her then and there 

But he regained his self control and smiled at her 

"I think you know what I want"

She struggled and more tears leaked out of her eyes, and he drew closer before licking at the tears and moaning at the taste

She tasted so salty, but her skin was slightly salty - a delightful combination that he knew would become a fast favourite 

She whimpered more as he kept licking up her tears, before purring comfortingly at her to calm her 

He was going to ensure that he didn't let this little gem of his escape, even if it meant disabling her limbs with his poison so that he could breed her

And she'd learn to love him and their children soon enough

Because soon, his abode would be filled with beautiful children and she would be looking after them all

He couldn't wait, and with a chuckle, he began to peel away her outer layers and marvel at the soft skin hidden away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


	22. Requests

Update

I'm going on hiatus temporarily so that I can concentrate on my exams (which are next week), but the hiatus will only be for a few weeks. I'll try to update with things I've already written, but I don't think I'll be doing anything until my exams are over 

I have 15 requests now, and here's what I'm doing: 

1) "You're so cute when you're struggling." NSFW Bugformers Overlord 

2) "l'm madly in love with you." Drift and Liaison AU 

3) "The next time they touch what's mine, I'll cut their fucking arm off" NSFW Faeformer Tarn

4) "If you leave me, I'll die!" Faeformer Tarn 

5) "You're mine, do you understand? You belong to me." For Drift in the Shattered Glass AU

6) “You’re all I ever think about" Trepan and Liaison AU 

7) "Tell me how much you love me " Pharma and liaison AU

8) "Tell me how much you love me." with Faeformers Tarn

9) "I know everything about you, my darling, and you're so perfect." Angel Drift AU

10) "Is it so hard to love me?" with Rodimus and liaison AU

11) "This world doesn't deserve an angel like you" with Drift and AI AU 

12) "I'll do whatever it takes if it means we'll be together forever, my sweet" Liaison AU Drift

13) "Tell me how much you love me." Angel Drift AU

14) "Just give into me, love." Demon Tarn AU

15) "Do you really think you can get away from me?" Bugformers Tarn NSFW

Thank you all for requesting, and wish me luck! 

(Request list found [HERE](https://yandere-mccree.tumblr.com/post/171057028640/yandere-starter-prompts-i-saw-you-last))

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a review and please look at my other fic which is found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534889/chapters/33583044) please!


End file.
